Forbidden Light
by Ryuutei.344
Summary: Instead of Igneel, Natsu was found by the Heavenly Dragon Myogaluna. The birth of the Apocalypse's counterpart has come, the Heavenly Dragon Slayer and he will take Fiore by storm. AU, Natsu can be seen as OOC but perhaps not completely.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The work of Fairy Tail and references to Rave Master/Monster Hunter Orage are not owned by me, the one and only Hiro Mashima owns them.  
_

_Idea for the story and plotline are mine on the other hand._

* * *

_~First Chapter~_

_~Heaven and the Apocalypse~_

_X384._

Four full centuries ago, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse came to existence. Four hundred years ago, the Black Dragon Acnologia ceased the throne of the dragonkind and ruled as its self-proclaimed King. He had every right to, no other creature was able to stand in his way. As the most superior of the dragons, thus the most superior of all the races, Acnologia saw it a matter of course that he ruled Earthland as he saw fit.

For over decades, Acnologia's name was whispered in fear and anguish believing that his very name was cursed. People lived in fear of the mighty dragon and he took great pleasures in the fact that he was able to install such amounts of great fear in people. He even went as far as destroying an entire country on his own just to give the humans an image of how powerful he truly was.

Years passed and Acnologia's name was mostly associated with the title 'Bringer of the Apocalypse', the dragon that completely laid waste to an entire nation by his own.

However, these were all recorded in the ancient history books of the world.

Was it truly Acnologia alone that destroyed Illumia?

Not according to some old forgotten reports of witnesses...

Reports that told about a _second _dragon.

A dragon who rivaled the King in terms of power.

These old reports murmur... of a second name that also took part of Illumia's destruction.

The name called... Myogaluna; the White Dragon of Heavenly Light.

* * *

Dark clouds enveloped the skies above the once peaceful nation of Illumia. The country resembled nothing of his former self anymore; large fires were scattered across the lands eating away at everything it touched, lightning bolts crashed into the grounds and left large craters as the sky bleed an ominous dark shade. The once glistening and wealthy cities of Illumia were now all reduced to rubbles, their great walls and palaces nothing more but broken ruins.

Amids all of this destruction, two gigantic creatures were encircling each other and shot beams of either dark blue or white red energy at its adversary, the strength behind their roars strong enough to blow away the debris that lay hundreds of kilometers of them away.

One of the two titans had black scales with intricate blue circles littered across its body. Its eyes were white as snow and devoid of any kind of warmth, only pure desire for destruction evident in them. Four sharp elongated plates were extending backwards on its head while an arrow-shaped protrusion hang on its chin. Its wings, not something one would expect, were black feathery in appearance but something not to underestimate as those very same wings were capable of creating gusts of wind strong enough to level cities.

This very same creature was the legendary dragon Acnologia.

His adversary was what seemed to be completely its opposite. Matching the gargantuan in size, the entity before Acnologia had white scales with several protrusions of crystals on top of its claws, back, knees and talons. White leathery wings were protruding out of his crystal-hardened scales, their backs covered in light blue crystals. A single golden plate on top of its skull was extending backwards and its eyes were colored a deep shade of red. Its eyes, unlike its counterpart, weren't filled with an unquenchable thirst for destruction. Instead, they were radiating with a steeled sense of judgment and determination.

**"This destruction is because of your insatiable desire for annihilation, Acnologia! I command you to stop this immediately!" **The ground shook at the sheer amount of strength behind Myogaluna's voice as the creature faced its fellow dragon, its wings slowly beating up and down over the ground.

A low growl escaped the black dragon's throat, its eyes staring straight into the white-scaled dragon's defiantly, **"I do not need to follow a command from a lesser being such as yourself Myogaluna!" **Acnologia taunted and clashed with Myogaluna, his black form trying to overcome the dragon of old. The two crashed into the ground, shaking its foundations with large tremors that reverberated throughout the land. A large cloud of dust engulfed the two dragons for a moment before a large beam of white-red light suddenly pierced through the dust and blew it away with its force. A loud roar soon followed afterwards and the sound of large feet pounding on to the ground repeatedly kicked up more dust clouds. With a beat of his wings Acnologia blew away the clouds and bared his teeth at Myogaluna while a large burned place could be discerned on the lower part of his body.

**"How dare you! You will pay for this dearly, you old lizard!" **With a slash of his claw Acnologia rammed into the white dragon and the two crashed yet again, this time over the old remains of a city they wrecked in their path of destruction a few days ago.

The two titans were rolling over the ground until eventually Acnologia gained the upper hand as the black dragon's form loomed over Myogaluna's. Acnologia reared his head back and channeled magic into his maw, the surrounding air sucked into it. A dark blue hue gathered around the dragon's maw and Acnologia violently flapped his wings in a display of domination. Just as the dragon of the Apocalypse was about to blast his roar point blank at Myogaluna, the white dragon snaked its claw around Acnologia's throat and forced it the other way. Acnologia's beam of chaos was sent hurling towards a direction not wanted by the dragon and it clashed with a nearby mountain range. The mountains were equaled to the grounds as nothing was left after the blast connected, a large explosion the result as it engulfed the mountain range.

Using its crystallized talon Myogaluna pushed the black dragon off of him and took flight. Rearing its head back towards Acnologia, the white dragon sent a look towards his adversary.

**"Acnologia, I swear upon my birth as one of the most ancient dragons, you will be defeated! Our paths will cross again!" **With another roar, Myogaluna decided to end it here and flew away from the land, his ears picking up the angry roars of Acnologia demanding him to return and finish their battle. But he had other plans.

As much as Myogaluna wanted to deny it, he was not stronger than Acnologia. Perhaps he was even weaker than the notorious Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. Their clash started six days ago and they've been butting heads with each other without a moment rest. The ultimate result was the destruction of the once peaceful and beautiful nation of Illumia. Being a peaceful dragon at heart, it weighted heavily on the dragon's conscience the outcome of their meeting. Hundreds if not thousands of people had lost their lives because of them fighting it out.

**"This cannot happen again, a battle between dragons would ultimately end up as a catastrophe." **Myogaluna moved its head around and took in the destruction he and Acnologia had caused to this land. It saddened the dragon but he knew he had no other option; it was either stopping Acnologia here on his rampage and sacrifice the lives of few, or fewer, than having him further continuing his trail of destruction and death.

Spotting a mountain range that was still untouched by their destructive powers, Myogaluna decided to head there and rest to licks the wounds he received from Acnologia. That was what he intended to do.

If not for something that he spotted.

Or rather heard with his enhanced dragon abilities.

The sounds awfully matched those of cries?

Stopping in his trajectory, Myogaluna glanced towards the distance at the source of the cries having a curious feeling as to what it precisely was; they resembled the cries of a hatchling but not entirely. The white dragon's curiosity rose at the thought of a dragon hatchling being around this place and he decided to head towards the cries to investigate it. It was better to save the young one from the clutches of the still lurking black dragon was the thought of Myogaluna.

Spotting the sight of a small village, Myogaluna's suspicious were instantly thrown away as he immediately recognized the situation; a destroyed village and its inhabitants being either dead or away while cries of a young one reverberated through the place meant only one thing.

A human was left alone here.

_"It is best not to meddle in their affairs."_Myogaluna reasoned with himself, his being already changing its course towards the mountain range he found earlier. He noticed that said cries intensified, making it harder for the pacific dragon to ignore it. Myogaluna was having an internal battle with himself as to whether or not seeing if the child was alright. A part of him said that he as a dragon was forbidden of any kind of contact with humans. This was due to the past they shared with them, the past of dragon slayers turning against dragons during the Civil War, a time Myogaluna remembered clearly. Another part told him that he was responsible for the situation the child currently was in.

Suddenly, Myogaluna picked up the sounds of humans shouting frantically and the great dragon reared his head back towards the sound. He spotted several groups of humans alongside soldiers having frightful expressions on their faces as they looked at the majestic white dragon. A blast of magic was suddenly fired at his head and Myogaluna scowled at the stinging feeling he received. Letting out a threatening roar, the white dragon showed the gap between them and himself and he considered that was enough for them to turn around and flee the scene.

The dragon however didn't expect a volley of blasts heading his way from all the mages present. Myogaluna started to grow agitated as he felt as if something was continuously scratching him. Enduring it for a moment, the dragon landed on his talons and claws before he breathed in through his maw and charged his magical power. With a swift move Myogaluna spit out a small stream of light towards the hostile mages and completely wiped them off the surface of Earthland. Standing tall again on his four legs Myogaluna glanced towards the remaining humans with a feeling of disdain. Maybe he was a peaceful dragon, but he didn't like humans, not one bit.

Seeing as they all fled as soon as they noticed that the mages were dead, Myogaluna breathed out a sigh that blew away some nearby trees and flapped his wings ready for taking off. But that wasn't the end.

The cries still hadn't subdued.

Myogaluna was sure that when those humans arrived at the place one of them surely had taken the child with them. Landing on his legs before glancing around, Myogaluna's sight fell on a small house which was miraculously not burned down yet and the great dragon crushed the roof without a second thought before sticking his giant skull inside the house. Sniffing around, Myogaluna noticed a boy sitting on the floor looking towards the ground with a pained and confused look. Noticing that he wasn't alone, the kid looked up and met the eyes of the dragon, his being completely frozen solid to the ground he sat on.

As Myogaluna took a good look at him, the dragon found him a rather... peculiar boy. With his messy rose-colored hair, the large black-onyx eyes, Myogaluna found his interest piqued by this human who showed no kind of fears yet.

"W-who are you?" The boy's voice sounded troubled and confused. Myogaluna neared his head further towards the child who slightly backed away. Bringing his snout close enough to take a sniff, the white dragon took in the scent of the child and rose his head slightly in surprise at what his nostrils registered.

The child smelled completely neutral.

Most humans already possessed an affinity, whether it was dark or light. To have one without an affinity was a rare sight.

**"What is your name, human child?" **The old dragon questioned and noticed the kid tense at his words, probably because of the intensity of power his voice held.

"I-it's Natsu..." The boy fidgeted and answered timidly as he purposely didn't meet Myogaluna's face. The dragon stayed quiet for a moment before he lifted himself up.

**"Do you not possess a surname, boy?" **Natsu looked up before slowly gazing downwards towards his hands, a look of confusion across his face.

"I-I... don't know."

**"You do not know...?" **Myogaluna repeated after the kid's words and received a confirming nod from Natsu. The kid suddenly decided to look up and Myogaluna stared straight into the boy's eyes. The white dragon felt something, a feeling that told him something important but he wasn't sure what.

Natsu slowly stood up and approached the white dragon with cautious. The pink-haired carefully placed his hand on top of the dragon's snout. Myogaluna felt a surge of strength course through his being the moment his snout was touched by the boy's hand. Out of instinct, Myogaluna removed his snout from the boy and took on a defensive stance as he bared his fangs towards Natsu.

The kid backed away instantly and glanced fearfully at the imposing form of Myogaluna. The dragon narrowed his eyes at the child and slightly softened his stance.

**"What did you do, boy? Answer me truthfully!"** The dragon bellowed and demanded an answer from the rosy-haired boy.

"I-I don't know!" He retorted and brought his arms in front of him, the frightened look still present on his face. Seeing as Natsu meant no harm with his actions, Myogaluna dropped his guard and looked impassively at him.

**"I certainly hope for you you did not do anything." **A warning was given by the dragon before he raised his head outside of the house, the thought of leaving before Acnologia found him crossing his mind, **"Leave this place, child." **

As the great dragon was outside again and flapped his wings, he suddenly noticed the same pink-haired boy running out of the house.

"Wait! I want to come with you!" He shouted as he brought his hands together in front of his mouth. Stopping the beatings of wings, Myogaluna neared Natsu and pushed him gently away with his snout.

**"I am afraid that that will not happen. Go now human, it is too dangerous for you to be here. Find a place safe." **Noticing the look of despair on the child's face at hearing that, Myogaluna was about to tell him to search for anyone he knew.

"I-I don't know where I am... I only remember my name. I-I-I just don't know where this place is... But I don't like it here!" Natsu shouted with a tone of despair in his voice as tears threatened to fall down his eyes. The kid looked up at the dragon, the tears now freely falling, "Please, take me with you! I'm scared here!" Natsu pleaded and glanced back down towards the ground waiting for the dragon to answer him.

Myogaluna glanced with his eyes down at the child and wondered for a moment. Was it the right thing to do? Taking a human with him? As one of the only dragons capable of besting Acnologia, Myogaluna had probably the most difficult task on his shoulders. He couldn't take in a human, he would only burden himself further and endanger the child.

On the other hand... What if he taught him? Trained him? His battle against Acnologia would surely be less difficult if there was another person who mastered enough power to rival him, thus indirectly also Acnologia. If he molded him into a drago- No! Myogaluna immediately threw away the idea of raising this child into a dragon slayer, he simply refused. The Civil War had cost him many unnecessary deaths of brethren he grew up with since he was a hatchling all because of the bloodlust of dragon slayers.

**"Leave now, human... I will not change my mind." **The white dragon answered back in a cold tone. The child reared his head and glanced with a defeated look at the dragon. Natsu's eyes then fell towards the ground, his short pink hair shadowing his eyes as he began to tremble.

"So, you're gonna leave a child here? Alone? All by himself...?" Myogaluna let out a growl of annoyance and was about to answer but Natsu had beaten him to it, "Don't you have any sympathy for a child...?" Natsu questioned and Myogaluna jerked back at hearing the accusation as if he placed his tail inside a volcano. Feeling the guilt rise, Myogaluna suddenly felt a tinge of reluctance.

**"What are you trying to say, human?" **Natsu stared deep into Myogaluna's eyes for a good moment before he replied.

"I'm all alone here... I don't know anyone here nor do I know where this place even is. You're currently the only one I encountered yet and you're the only one who I feel like I can trust." Natsu stuck out his hand and looked with a steel look at the white dragon, "Will you take in a helpless child or not?" Natsu finished, the steeled look replaced by a small hopeful smile. Myogaluna had to suppress a growl, either because it would probably blow away the child and the fact he had found someone as annoying as this child. The dragon on the other hand had to admit, Natsu had something special about him and he couldn't figure out what yet.

Giving a nod towards the child, Myogaluna ignored the hand that was offered to him and grabbed the boy earning him a cry of surprise. The dragon placed Natsu on top of his head before he lifted off.

**"Very well child, I will take care of you... but there is something you have to promise me." **Natsu absentmindedly gave a nod while he was marveling the sight with a grin, **"Vow that you will obey any order, every order that I give to you.**

"Alright, I'll do that. What's your name anyway?"

As the two flew away towards the range of mountains that was settled not too far from them, Myogaluna sported an impassive look as his reptilian eyes glanced up on the form of the kid on top of his head.

**"My name is Myogaluna, the White Dragon of Heavenly Light.**

"Myo-o-gaina? That's a hard name to remember."

Letting out a sigh which caused Natsu to shake all over because of the tremors, Myogaluna concentrated his attention on getting away from prying eyes first, especially the eyes of a certain black dragon.

**"In due time, child, in due time you will be able to pronounce it."**

And so the decision of Myogaluna raising Natsu sparked a chain of events that eventually would influence the fate of the world.

The birth of the Heavenly Dragon Slayer had come.

The countermeasure to the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse.

* * *

_Five years later._

Five years ago, the Heavenly Dragon of Light took in the boy Natsu as his own pupil and foster child. Since then, the boy trained under the tutelage of the white dragon and trained in the arts of **Heavenly Dragon Slayer Magic**, a powerful brand of **Lost Magic **only taught by dragons. Since the boy had no surname to bear, Natsu decided to give himself one. In honor of his foster father, he named himself Natsu Dragluna.

The rosy-haired boy sat on top of a large boulder and Myogaluna laid across of him, his large head resting on top of his claws as he looked at his foster son. Natsu breathed in and out slowly and recurrently as a white-red cloak of light embedded his body.

**"Try to grasp the inner power that dwells within you. Concentrate and you will achieve it. Believe and you will achieve it." **Myogaluna waited for his student to grasp the strength inside him and occasionally gave words of encouragement or advise.

The white-crimson light around Natsu intensified and was shortly replaced by a burst of power that sent a small shockwave away. Natsu's body was glowing inside a cloak of white-red aura as the light danced around his being. The pink-haired boy stared at his hands in surprise before his gaze turned to his foster father.

**"You have activated one of your dormant powers called 'Heavenly Drive', a sudden surge of magic that strengthens you. Well done child." **Myogaluna praised and lifted his head before he stretched his body trying to get rid of the stiff feelings around his titanic form. Natsu stood up on his two legs and clenched and unclenched his hands as he stared at them. Nodding, Natsu jumped into the sky and noticed he was floating. Grinning to himself, Natsu started to fly off, changing his trajectory now and then and soared through the sky in glee.

"This is awesome! Being able to fly is awesome!" The kid flew around Myogaluna's gigantic skull and the ancient dragon started to grow annoyed by Natsu's antics; it was like a mosquito was pestering him continuously. Lifting his claw, the white dragon swatted Natsu towards the ground and growled in exasperation.

**"Stop your annoying acts! You're a dragon slayer for heaven's sake; try to act like one properly!" **The dragon bellowed before took flight, **"Return home, I am going to look for some prey. Do as I say, son or you will regret it." **Nodding at his father's words, Natsu reactivated his **'Heavenly Drive' **before he too took off and headed towards their mountain cave while Myogaluna headed into a different direction.

Natsu's training was tough and extremely difficult. The dragon was actually surprised to see how far the pink-haired boy had managed until now. On the other hand, Myogaluna noticed that glint in his eyes, the very glint he himself had when he faced a challenge.

The thought brought a content feeling inside the white dragon.

* * *

_Seven years later. _

Within the course of seven years, Natsu became a full-fledged dragon slayer. Myogaluna deemed him worthy to be called one; his strength, the knowledge he taught him, his determination were all on sufficient grounds. However, meaning that Natsu was now a dragon slayer also meant that Myogaluna's task was complete. His obligation of raising the boy was complete seeing as he was now more than capable of defending and finding a home for himself.

Still, it wasn't an easy task for the dragon, much to his own chagrin and surprise.

It looked like Natsu had grown on him.

The white dragon's head hovered above the sleeping form of Natsu. Myogaluna's protective form surrounded the kid, his tail keeping him warm and safe. Myogaluna brought his snout closer to the rosy-haired kid and sniffed.

**"That brat, he actually managed to grow on me..."**Taking in the peaceful form of Natsu sleeping soundly, Myogaluna started to feel hesitation. He quickly suppressed it thinking about what kind of dangers Natsu would had to face if he stayed any longer with the child; in order to ensure his safety, he had to distance himself and guard him from afar.

His decision made Myogaluna stood up and shook the child with his snout. Natsu let out a groan of protest before he slowly opened his eyes.

"W-what is it, father? Is it day already?" Groggily raising from his self-made nest, Natsu rubbed his eyes before his dazed face met his foster father's.

**"It is time for me to leave you Natsu. I have taught you everything I know, from this point you have to go your own path..." **Myogaluna began and looked down at the small form of the boy he called his son. Not fully understanding what the dragon was saying, Natsu looked confounded. Feeling the sleep leaving his system, Natsu glanced with a confused yet fearful expression towards his father-figure.

"W-what do mean you are going to leave...?" With a panicked voice, Natsu spoke and carefully walked towards the dragon before he stood close to the dragon's snout.

Myogaluna let out a sigh, **"Exactly as I said, Natsu. Your training as a dragon slayer is completed and I myself have a task of my own. There is nothing else anymore that keeps me here, my son." **

"What's that supposed to mean!? What about me!? Are you going to leave me here to fend for myself!?" Natsu felt anger and hurt built inside him and clenched his hand tightly at what his foster-parent was implying.

Narrowing his eyes, Myogaluna brought his head closer to Natsu, **"That is exactly what I am implying..." **Natsu looked defeated at the words his father figure uttered and glanced downwards, but Myogaluna wasn't done yet, **"However, this is not the last time we will see each other, son." **

Not wanting to look at dragon, Natsu scowled at the ground, "What do you mean...?"

Lifting his claw, Myogaluna brought the giant crystallized appendage to the kid before he opened it, showing a small white object resting on his palm, **"You will be destined one day to face **_him _**in battle, my son. This will help you in your inescapable battle." **The pink-haired glanced at the white gleaming object before he grasped it and brought it close to his face. As the light died down, the object revealed itself to be a white ring with a deep red colored square ruby in it. Examining it for a moment, Natsu stared indifferently at the jewel before he looked back at the white dragon.

"What am I supposed to do with this? I don't need jewels..." Natsu said with venom dripping from his voice. He clenched his hand around the object before he threw it away at the far corner of the cave. He glanced back to his father and glared daggers at the dragon.

Sighing in tiredness, Myogaluna looked at the glaring form of his son, **"You do not understand the situation, son. Do not try my-"**

"Then EXPLAIN IT TO ME!" Natsu suddenly roared as heavenly light surrounded the pink-haired boy, surprising the white dragon. Tears were pooling around Natsu's eyes but his face still expressed the same glare from before, "Explain to me why you're gonna leave! Why you're leaving me! All I'm asking for is an explanation, something that has been denied to me for as long as I remember!"

Myogaluna felt sympathy grow inside him as he saw the kid. Natsu did have a point, an explanation was something the pink-haired had not the luxury of. He knew next to nothing of who he was, only his own name, he appeared at an unfamiliar place surrounded by destruction and during the seven years that he lived with the white dragon, nothing came back to surface as to who he was exactly. The dragon did understand why Natsu wanted an explanation, but he was not allowed to give one. At least not one that satisfied the child's curiosity.

Myogaluna opened his claw and laid it down in front of Natsu, an invitation for the child. Natsu hesitated but eventually nodded and climbed up his father's claw before he settled himself inside his palm. Raising his claw to his own eye level, Myogaluna gave a sympathetic look to his son, **"Everything will be explained in due time, my son. The explanation you want is one that you cannot understand yet." **Myogaluna's eyes started to glow and they stared right into the black orbs of Natsu. The pinkette's eyes were starting to glow the same color of light as the dragon's, almost like he was in trance, **"You are not ready yet..."**

The rosy-haired boy suddenly collapsed inside his palm, the sleep magic he casted on him starting to take effect. Gently placing the kid on the ground, Myogaluna turned his gigantic body and headed towards the exit of the cave. Before he left, out of the corner of his eye he spotted an object that was lying on the ground with a white radiance surrounding it; the ring he presented to Natsu.

Placing the ring next to the boy, the white dragon threw one final glance towards the child he called his son, **"Be save Natsu Dragluna, this is not the last time we will see each other, that I promise." **Opening his wings and flapping them a couple of times, Myogaluna took flight and gave a loud roar to the world before flying away from the place he left Natsu in.

Myogaluna's departure was like a giant white star traveling across the sky with a beautiful radiance.

_Day of Myogaluna's departure: X777 on the 7th of July._

* * *

_Okay! Hello guys! This my first try at writing in a long time... and it concerns FT this time. Honestly, I read some other works of Hiro Mashima like Monster Hunter Orage(Name of the dragon Myogaluna is where I got it) and I'm currently both reading FT and RM(Rave Master). I'll be honest, I like Fairy Tail, but the things that I've heard... it sounds like it's going down... fast._

_I hope not really, it's probably one of my favorite mangas! But, if it really goes down like everyone says it is I'll just have to read to that point(currently in Tenrou Arc!) _

_Anyway! That kind of information doesn't interest you people, does it? No, the story is what interests you! So, I got this idea when I read several AU's concerning... uhh... Oh! Different foster parents for Natsu. I found them highly intriguing, especially Eye of the Black Dragon and I thought 'Let me try it out as well'. Basically, it's Natsu with a different dragon as a parent, obviously, named Myogaluna, the Dragon of Heavenly Light. Also, the attributes of Myogaluna's magic is called Heavenly Dragon Slayer Magic, something akin to White Dragon Slayer Magic... but then far more powerful..._

_Another point... the pairing for the story. Oh how I know you guys~ Pairings are one of the most important things here in the Fairy Tail section... Well, you need to suck it up because I completely dislike cheesy, corny stories with no character interaction and whatnot whatsoever. I'm not going blatantly Natsu X... whoever is gonna be paired up with him. On another note... I'm planning on something like... 3 girls perhaps? I've already set my sight on Mirajane as one, she's definitely gonna be one, the other two... I'm not sure... Before anyone even starts, no, I won't add Lucy... Simply because I cannot fully grasp her... I find her... uh... hard to write. Sawwy._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: The work of Fairy Tail and references to Rave Master/Monster Hunter Orage are not owned by me, the one and only Hiro Mashima owns them._

_Idea for the story and plotline are mine on the other hand._

* * *

_~Second Chapter~_

_~Lost and Found~_

Natsu strolled through the woods with an angry scowl across his face, his small feet carrying him through even though he was completely tired. The moment he woke up from Myogaluna's sleep magic, the pink-haired boy instantly began searching for the great dragon in the hopes of finding him. After three days searching he still had nothing. He felt angry, angry and hurt.

"Stupid Myogaluna, stupid sleep magic, stupid weakness..." The rosy-haired continued cursing the name of his father. Natsu almost tripped over a protruding root further adding to his frustrations as the kid barely held his balance while cursing his luck. Natsu walked deeper into the forest and glanced left and right. He wasn't sure where he was, but he did know that keeping his guard up around unknown places was the best course of action.

Looking at his ring finger, the kid spotted the white ring his foster-parent gave him and he glared at the white jewel.

"Stupid ring... If I find Myogaluna, he can eat this stupid thing for all I care..." Sighing, Natsu shook his head. His young face expressed a painfully wistful look, something very uncommon for a child like him. He wondered while absentmindedly continuing his walk.

Why had Myogaluna left him? Why was all the boy could question. He always obeyed him, he never went against him. He showed remarkable results with his training. It just didn't make any sense to the child.

Not wanting to think about it right now, Natsu decided to search for a place to rest. He had been traveling for three days and only took a moment rest before heading out again. The child noticed that he had entered a different place, a different country. The surroundings were not the same. The woods were never this flourish and lively, usually they were dark and dangerous for people. Feeling a sense of peace inside him, the kid started to search for water.

Not long after searching Natsu came across a small stream of water and he instantly ran up to it. Kneeling beside the stream Natsu cupped his hands and brought them down into the water before bringing his hands to his mouth. Drinking the water, Natsu felt his strength return quickly as he realized how parched he was. Sitting cross-legged, Natsu rested his arms on his knees and looked towards his own reflection through the water. He noticed how worn out he looked; the bags under his eyes and his bloodshot orbs among other signs. Running a hand through his spiky pink hair, Natsu dropped his shoulders and sighed deeply, a dejected expression across his face.

This whole situation of Myogaluna leaving him had really frustrated him.

"Come on Jellal! Let's take a rest he-"

The pink-haired boy heard the cheerful voice of a young dark blue-haired girl smiling at another blue-haired, his hair a lighter shade of the color, before she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Natsu. She instantly hid behind the older boy who looked at Natsu with an attentive look and he drew a wooden staff from his back.

"Who are you...?" The boy called Jellal asked as he pointed the staff towards Natsu, who merely glanced indifferently at the two.

"Just someone who passes by. Put down your staff, I'm not going to harm you or your friend." Natsu reassured before he fixated his gaze back towards the stream of water. Putting his staff away Jellal nodded but was still wary of the pinkette as he took a seat and smiled earnestly at the blue-haired girl that was with him.

"It's alright, he means no harm... as far as I can tell. Sit down Wendy." Timidly, Wendy did what was asked of her and she carefully took a seat next to the blue-haired boy. Casting his eyes to Natsu, Jellal still held the attentive glint in his eyes.

"Traveling around?" The boy asked trying to break the ice between them. Jellal received a nod from Natsu who sighed wistfully again and looked at his ring.

"Partly. I'm actually searching for my father." Taking the ring off his finger Natsu began to examine it, his eyes following the intricate linings of the jewel, "I'm sure you haven't seen a dragon pass by, huh..."

At hearing the word 'dragon' Wendy suddenly perked up and casted her eyes at Natsu, "You're in search of a dragon too!?" The dark-blue haired inquired as she stood up and made her way towards Natsu, "Are you... perhaps a dragon slayer?"

Natsu's eyes widened at the questioned before he abruptly stood up and sniffed the air around the girl. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Natsu glanced down at Wendy, "So you're raised by a dragon as well. I'm not the only one then." A sense of relief washed over the kid as a smile started to spread across his face, "Who raised you?" The pink-haired asked and crossed his arms as he waited for an answer.

A smile crept its way on Wendy's face, but Natsu recognized it immediately.

She smiled in melancholy.

"Her name is Grandine, the Sky Dragon." She finally answered, remembering the dragon's image. Small tears gathered around the girl's eyes and Natsu could relate to Wendy as he felt the same feeling of pain when he remembered that Myogaluna had left him.

Jellal walked up towards Wendy and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze as a sign of comfort. Wiping off the tears around her eyes Wendy smiled cheerfully again at Natsu.

"So what's the name of your dragon parent?"

Snorting, Natsu was instantly reminded of the ring he was given and the object did remember him a lot of his foster father, "His name is Myogaluna, the Heavenly Dragon." Nodding towards each other, Natsu than focused his attention on the blue-haired named Jellal, "And who are you?"

Looking surprised for a moment, Jellal sported a soft and friendly smile at Natsu, "My name is Jellal, I'm Wendy's traveling companion." The kid stepped forth and offered a hand to Natsu.

Natsu stared at the hand for a second before giving a smile of his own and grasped it firmly, "Name's Natsu Dragluna." An idea suddenly popped up inside the kid's mind making him grin widely at the two blue-haired kids, "Well, both Wendy and I are searching for our dragon parents, why not do it together? I'm sure we'll find either Grandine or Myogaluna sooner if we're helping each other. Are you searching for a dragon too, Jellal?"

Chuckling before giving a shake of his head, Jellal smiled at the pinkette's optimism, "No, I'm not searching for a dragon. I'm just a traveler. But your idea of traveling together in search for the dragons is not a bad idea." Jellal shot a glance at Wendy, "What do you think?"

Smiling widely at Natsu, Wendy merely nodded.

"Then it's settled. Guess we have a companion extra." Jellal said and the dark-blue haired nodded at his words.

Grinning, Natsu could feel the loneliness disappear slightly when he noticed the friendly smiles thrown his way.

"Yosh~ Let's go then!" During his excitement, a grumble escaped the boy's stomach. He looked down before grinned sheepishly at Jellal and Wendy, "But first, let's find something to eat. I'm starving!" Natsu suggested and it earned him a laugh from the two before they headed out in search for food.

* * *

_Six months later: _

"Wait for it..." The azure-haired whispered to his friend. Hiding behind a bush, both Natsu and Jellal were trying to catch a boar, who was around the area in search for berries. A small trap was set not too far from a bush filled with raspberries, a boar's favorite. The creature slowly neared the bush, its snout sniffing the ground before its eyes noticed the bush filled with the berries, the glint that appeared inside the animal evident. Jellal nodded at Natsu and they stealthily tried to corner the animal.

The two boys slowly approached the unsuspecting creature who was blissfully sniffing, unaware of the trap that was set right in front of him. The boys took small steps trying their hardest not to make any kind of sound and so far they succeeded. They neared it and Jellal prepared to strike with the spear he made moments ago. All seemed like it would go as planned...

If not for Natsu who accidentally stepped on a twig and the crack froze the two kids solid on their spots.

The crack resounded throughout the forest, Jellal was sure of that and he inwardly groaned when he saw the boar looking up in alarm. The blue-haired turned around and stared blankly at his friend, mouthing 'good job' at the pink-haired. Natsu glanced back and merely smiled while he gave a simple nod, but he knew he was at fault.

Didn't mean he was going to take the responsibility for it.

It all happened in a flash as the boar dashed from the place with Natsu and Jellal hot on its tail.

"Thanks to you Natsu, we have to make a sweat for it!" The blue-haired kid shouted as he continued running after the animal while he threw an annoyed glance at his companion. Natsu snorted back while he kept running next to Jellal.

"How was I supposed to know!? It was the twig's fault!" The rosy-haired retorted back. Sweatdropping at Natsu's answer, Jellal shook his head and took it up a notch as he ran faster while he reared his spear back. The boar was an annoying thing as it kept changing its path making it hard for the azure-haired to hit his target. Getting impatient by the blue-haired's indecisiveness, Natsu growled and gathered magical power.

"To hell with this...**Heavenly Drive!"** Natsu embedded his body in heavenly white-red light and dashed at breakneck speed forward past the boar. Stopping in front of it Natsu held out his arms as if he was welcoming the animal. With a violently ram, the boar crashed into the pink-haired dragon slayer who held his ground against the creature, his feet digging deep into the earth. Natsu gritted his teeth and found it hard to make the animal stop in its tracks.

Seeing what Natsu was doing, Jellal could only sigh at the boy's antics.

As hot-headed and blunt as ever.

The boar started to get tired and his legs gained less and less power behind them. Smirking confidently, Natsu then firmly grasped the boar's tusks before he violently threw the animal on the ground. A grumble escaped the boar's throat and it trashed around trying to gain his balance again. Looking towards Jellal, Natsu nodded at the azure-haired.

"He's all yours!" The boy said and Jellal didn't wait longer as he drove the spear right into the boar's skull, effectively killing it in one swift move. The animal shook a couple of times before the spastic attacks subdued as it laid limp on the ground.

Wiping the sweat off their faces, Natsu grinned at Jellal, "Great, we have a nice meal right here!" Proud at their work, Natsu nodded to himself while Jellal merely snorted in amusement.

"Leave something for us as well, Natsu. Nobody likes left-overs, you know. Also, if you watched where you walked, that boar didn't had to run away. Now we lost the location of that bush full of delicious berries. Good job, Natsu!" Noticing the offended pout from his friend as he understood that his azure-haired friend was acting sarcastic, Jellal smiled earnestly as he lifted the boar.

Six months had passed since Natsu, Jellal and Wendy formed a small group. Their travels brought them to various places across the country that was known as Fiore. During their travels, the three developed a strong sibling bond with one another. Being all three of them alone at first, they found companionship in one another; Wendy and Natsu because of their common goal of finding their dragon parents and Jellal because he simply wanted to explore the world as he said it. Still, the three took care of one another and after such a long time together, the bond they forged was strong, very strong.

The bond of sibling affection was evident with those three.

As the two walked inside the forest, Jellal seemed to be zoning out for a moment as he stared into open space, a pondering look across his face. Through the corner of his eyes Natsu took notice of the boy's sudden silent behavior.

"Something wrong, Jellal?" The azure-haired looked up and met Natsu's questioning stare. A look of trouble momentarily crossed the boy's face before he quickly hid it as he shook his head and smiled at the rosy-haired boy.

"It's nothing Natsu, let's hurry, Wendy is probably waiting for us." Quickening his pace Jellal walked ahead of Natsu and the rosy-haired boy couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Deciding not to barge into Jellal's privacy for now, Natsu let it for what it was and followed the azure-haired.

* * *

Dusk had quickly fallen and the sky slowly turned from a light shade of orange to dark blue. Jellal lay on the ground and stared at the stars, Natsu and Wendy not too far away from him. During the night, the azure-haired always gazed at the stars as they reminded him of his home. A wistful sigh escaped Jellal's mouth and he sat up straight before looking at his companions.

A soft smile crept its way to the blue-haired boy's face as he saw their peaceful forms sleeping. Natsu and Wendy really were people one of a kind; Wendy being a girl full of kindness and Natsu with his strong sense of justice and his usual gentleness. The azure-haired truly was fond of the two and saw them as the siblings he never had.

That was why he felt such a great feeling of conflict and reluctance right now.

He never told the two about who he really was and his goal was never questioned either. It was a testament of their trust and carefree attitude around him. The months that passed seemed like days compared to when Jellal was traveling alone. Deep done, he wished he never had to do fulfill the task he gave himself so he could continue with his adventures alongside Natsu and Wendy.

But apparently, it was never meant to be.

The azure-haired just recently discovered the existence of an Anima portal, courtesy of his father who eagerly absorbed the magic here from this parallel universe. A couple of days ago it suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began assimilating magic from Earthland; all due to his father's lust for power this was happening.

Jellal knew it wasn't his own fault, but he couldn't help but blame himself for the mess his father was causing. And so, he took it upon himself to thwart his father's efforts of gathering magic for his own selfish purposes.

Which let him to his current situation as he was forced to do so... yet again.

Jellal stood up and carefully grabbed his bag. Packing it, the blue-haired made his decision even though he didn't want to as he threw a regretful look at the two he considered his siblings.

He was going to leave them.

Knowing what kind of hurt he would cause the two, Jellal quickly took a small piece of paper and a magic quill. He scribbled on it before he folded the piece and placed it next to Natsu. A thoughtful breath escaped the azure-haired's mouth before he curtly shook his head and descended into the woods. A final look was cast over his shoulder and Jellal could feel a regretful smile come to his face.

_"I'm sorry guys, I truly am, but I have to do this. Hopefully, we'll see one another soon..." _The kid's face turned serious and his form slowly vanished into the forest's shadows.

* * *

Dawn soon rose and the rays of the sun shown on Natsu's closed eyelids. Furrowing his eyebrows, Natsu shifted his weight to the other side, a small grumble escaping his mouth about how annoying the sun could be. Light was something Natsu liked, but if it tried to burns his eyelids, he would rather turn his back to it.

The dragon slayer felt thirsty and lazily half opened an eye, "Jellal... get me some water." The pink-haired boy asked before closing his eye again and contently tried to give his eyes some rest. He got no answer from the blue-haired boy and Natsu growled in annoyance. He frowned with his eyes still closed and grumbled again, "Jellal, stand up and get some water. If I remember correctly, you weren't deaf." After a while and Natsu still received no answer from his azure-haired friend. It aggravated the rosy-haired's mood and he let out a dangerous growl this time before he slowly stood up, a glare evident on his face.

"God, Jellal. Now you're gonna get..." Natsu turned around and was about to make sure Jellal knew he was pissed, expecting to see a blue-haired boy sleeping near a tree not too far from him, but only met empty space."...It?"

Natsu glanced left and right, trying to find his azure-haired companion, but his onyx orbs couldn't spot a tint of light blue. He sniffed the air a couple of times and tried to catch his scent but that too didn't work seeing as he found no scent that was related to Jellal. Narrowing his eyes, Natsu was about to delve into the woods if not for the note he stepped on.

Feeling something underneath his foot, Natsu's eyes casted downwards and fell on the piece of paper that was lay on the ground. Kneeling, Natsu took it and examined it before taking a sniff. His eyes widened in surprise at the scent he smelled.

It belonged to Jellal.

Frantically unfolding the piece of paper, Natsu immediately scanned the content.

What he read made his heart skip a beat as his eyes progressed what was written in it.

_I'm sorry, Wendy and Natsu. Please, don't think bad of me, but I had to leave.  
I... had to do something and I didn't want to endanger you guys.  
Please don't come after me, it'll only make things harder for us.  
Goodbye you two... and please stay save, this is not the last time we'll see one another, I promise._

Natsu's mind went blank when he read the last sentence as he inwardly repeated it over and over again like a broken record. His frontal pink bangs shadowed his eyes as a familiar and uncomfortable feeling rose inside the kid's stomach, his body starting to shake slightly.

There it was again, the painful feeling he was all too familiar with; the feeling of betrayal, of hurt, of abandonment. The same feelings when Myogaluna had left him were all flooding down on him like a tidal wave and Natsu was about to tumble over and fall on the ground if it wasn't for the other feeling he was experiencing right now.

Anger.

At that exact moment, Wendy decided to stir from her sleep as she rubbed her innocent large brown eyes. Her dazed face fell on the form of Natsu and her eyes didn't register the trembling movements his body was making.

"Good morning, Natsu..." She moved her head slowly and tried to find the other boy she was traveling with, "Where is Jellal?"

Before Wendy knew it, Natsu suddenly embedded his body in white-red light cracking the ground underneath him. He frantically dashed into the woods leaving a trail of light and a startled and confused Wendy behind.

"Wait! Where are you going, Natsu!" The girl cried out in panic, but it fell on deaf ears.

Natsu skidded through the forest in a rapid speed, skipping from tree to tree in a zig-zag through the woods and left a small trail of destruction in his wake. He couldn't care less about that, all that was on his mind was one thing.

Finding Jellal.

_"Where is he!? Where is that tattoo-faced bastard!"_

Natsu glared at everything his eyes fell on and desperately tried to find a speck of blue. The rosy-haired eventually stumbled on a clearing, a large clearing with a single tree in its mids. Natsu landed violently on to the ground and cracked the surface with his impact.

"WHERE ARE YOU, JELLAL!? SHOW YOURSELF!" Natsu roared to the heavens, his magic reacting strongly to his anger as white-raid light flared in every direction. Natsu gritted his teeth, the sound of it more than audible. Natsu stuck out his hand and gathered white light into the palm of his hand. The rosy-haired boy aimed at anywhere and blindly shot a ray of white light towards the forest.

The trees and everything surrounding them were suddenly engulfed in a wave of light before a loud explosion followed, completely destroying a part of the forest. Pieces of wood, branches and dirt flew everywhere, but it didn't satiate the dragon slayer's anger as he pointed his other hand towards a different part of the once peaceful and quiet forest.

Another beam shot out of Natsu's hand and obliterated a large section of the woods as if a knife cut through butter. Large fissures were dug into the ground and tree trunks, roots and piles of dirt were scattered everywhere.

Still not satisfied, Natsu clenched his hands tightly until blood started to drip from his hands. The kid breathed in a large amount of air and expanded his lungs. Magic gathered inside his stomach, the air and ground around the pink-haired boy swirling with power as debris and small twigs were lifted from the ground.

**"Heavenly Dragon's... ROAR!" **Natsu opened his mouth and aimed at the sky above him as a massive beam of white-red light erupted out of his mouth and headed right up into the sky. The surrounding clouds were either blown away or completely vaporized by its sheer power as it continued to carve a way into space.

As fast as the beam of light came it also started to dissipate slowly until only small remnants of the blast were visible before they too vanished. Dark clouds gathered around the sky as a reaction to Natsu's sudden release of heat and the rain started to pour down from the heavens.

Natsu stood there rooted on his place, his eyes shadowed by his pink locks as his body slowly started to get drenched from the raindrops. But the rosy-haired boy didn't pay attention to it in the slightest.

No, all that was currently going through his mind were the familiar painful feelings he experienced six months ago, when he lost Myogaluna; this time, it wasn't a dragon he considered as a father figure.

This time, a person he considered a brother figure abandoned him for reasons completely unknown to him. But that didn't meant the feeling was any less painful.

Dropping to his knees, Natsu let the rain fall on him and didn't even try to keep himself warm. A desolate expression adorned his face and he let the rain act as his tears as he refused to shed any.

Why? Why would Jellal suddenly leave him and Wendy behind, why would he do something like that out of the blue? Jellal was fully aware of how vulnerable both he and Wendy were when it came to topics like abandonment and pasts. They knew nothing of themselves and the dragons acted as their parents, gave them an identity, a personality.

Something so they could discern themselves with from others.

Not knowing who you were or where you belonged to was a terrifying experience, Natsu knew that even if it was for a short time; he was completely terrified and confused when he suddenly woke up in an unfamiliar house while large tremors and explosions were going around constantly.

So why? Why would he do something as cruel as this? The very thought brought Natsu so much heartache.

The dragon slayer smashed his fist into the ground and glared in anger, trying to take his frustrations out on the earth as he repeatedly buried his fist into the earth. Punch after punch met the earth and cracks appearing around the pinkette quite fast. After a moment, Natsu felt the anger subdue but it was soon replaced by the sadness again he was feeling earlier.

The rain stopped and Natsu looked up. His onyx eyes noticed the bright shining sky, but he couldn't find it in himself to feel happy nor relieved at the moment.

"N-Natsu?"

The timid voice belonged to the dark blue-haired girl Wendy who carefully approached Natsu with a complete worried look across her young face. Natsu's heart dropped further at hearing the girl; how was he going to tell Wendy that Jellal left them?

"Natsu... Is something wrong?"

Turning around with the same desolate face as before, Natsu slowly stood up and approached the girl. Stopping in front of the girl, the pinkette gained second thoughts before he shook his head and rummaged through his pocket. As he felt his hand connect with the soft paper, the hesitation came back.

_"Should I really give her this letter...?" _ Natsu questioned himself before a realization dawned upon him. He himself never liked it when secrets were kept from him, he absolutely despised it. Therefore, he felt so hurt and angry. He didn't want Wendy to put through that and so decided to be straightforward and honest with her.

Taking out the piece of paper out of his pocket, Natsu handed it to Wendy and glanced with a sad expression at the folded paper. Wendy felt uncomfortable, extremely alarmed when she noticed the gloom look of her brother figure. Opening the letter, Wendy began reading it and Natsu waited for the inevitable.

Wendy's eyes widened in complete horror as she stared at the letter, her face morphed into one of complete disbelief. Her small hands shook violently and her knees were about to give in. She couldn't belief it, she simply couldn't.

"J-J-Jellal left us?" Natsu didn't know what to say and looked towards the ground with a lost expression. Wendy took it as a yes and she let the piece of paper go, the wind picking the piece up and carried it away with him.

"What's going on here!?"

Natsu turned around sharply and his enhanced hearings picked up the sound of frantically stepping men heading towards them while another man clad in white and light blue clothes took the lead. His black hair done in a knot and his black glasses, the man gave off an authoritative air.

The black-haired man stared surprised at the two children, one looking attentively at him while the blue-haired girl seemed to be lost in her own world.

"What are you two children doing here? Please, go to your parents and leave this place; it's dangerous here." The man spoke in a calm tone. The pinkette didn't know what to do right now with them, he had other problems to deal with right now.

"We're perfectly fine, sir. Don't worry about us." The rosy-haired brushed off the concern of the white clothed man and took Wendy by the hand before he walked away. He suddenly felt a hand land on top of his shoulder, making him look up with a scowl at whose hand it was.

The same man as before glanced seriously at him as he readjusted his glasses right, "Listen, something dangerous just happened, a large beam of light suddenly erupted out of nowhere and I don't want any children around here." The man said as he recalled what just happened several minutes ago.

While he was on his patrol, the raven-haired man noticed that a large beam of white-red light suddenly shot out of the forest into the sky and he felt the incredible strength behind it. Growing concerned, he decided to investigate it alongside his squad; all things were possible and as a man of the Magic Council, the faction he was working for, he felt obliged to check if nothing was out of order or a possible threat.

Natsu growled but kept his silence for a moment. He removed the man's hand from his shoulder and drew Wendy behind him. Closing his eyes, Natsu built up his magical power and cloaked himself in heavenly light, completely shocking the men around him.

"That light you saw came from me... There is nothing evil about it so you can just go." Natsu said coldly and with narrowed eyes stared at the man in front of him.

The raven-haired was shocked, completely shocked. He felt the power behind the child and he instantly recognized it as the same one from before, when the ray of light shot upwards. Recomposing himself, the man coughed in his fist and looked at Natsu with no emotion whatsoever present on his face.

"Boy... do you know what kind of power you posses? Rather, do your parents know?" The black-haired man asked and was surprised to see the dejected face across the kid's face.

"Yes I do... I don't know about my parents... since I don't know them at all."

"You don't know your parents? Then where do you live?"

The boy gave a gesture around him, "I travel around alongside my..." Natsu glanced behind him and a soft smile formed on his face, "Little sister." He finally spoke and that shocked Wendy back to the current moment as she stared at Natsu with an unbelievable face.

The man scratched his chin and glanced with a strong focus at the two children.

He was thinking about something.

He was considering something.

The children were, if he deduced right, without parents; orphans. He couldn't just let them be here and the nearest city was more than thirty kilometers further away. His men were already tired and Era was not too far. Also, the boy possessed an extremely strange yet powerful kind of magic.

This was certainly worth looking into.

Breathing out, the raven-haired made a decision, "You two are here all by your own, correct?" He received a nod from both kids, "Hmmmmm, it's going to take time and a lot of effort to bring you two at the nearest orphanage." Another sigh escaped the man's mouth and he took his glasses off before he polished them with the hem of his shirt, "Because of all this," The white clothed man showed a friendly and small smile that somehow put Natsu at ease, "I'm going to bring you two with me to Era. That is... if you two want to." The man knew he couldn't force it, so he instead made it an offer.

Natsu sent a questionable look at the man and pondered about his next course of actions; as much as it pained Natsu, Jellal had left them. The rosy-haired dragon slayer didn't know why he did it, but what happened happened, he now had to think about other things like Wendy's well-being.

Natsu knew that strolling around the forest forever wouldn't do them good, especially during nights when all kinds of dangers were lurking around. That thought alone made Natsu think that going with this man was perhaps the best thing to do right now.

Letting out a soft hum, Natsu nodded at the raven-haired, "Fine, we'll go with you."

Smirking to himself, the man offered his hand to Natsu, "Then let me introduce myself; my name is Lahar, Captain of the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit."

Natsu stared at the hand for a moment and eventually accepted it, "Natsu Dragluna." The pink-haired took a step aside and revealed the timid girl that was hiding behind him, "And this is Wendy Marvell. We'll be in your care then."

Nodding with the same friendly smile still on his face, the man known as Lahar gestured for his men to come, "Knights! These two young children will come with us to Era. I want you to guard them with your lives, understood?" Lahar ordered and all the Rune Knights saluted their leader shortly afterwards.

Satisfied, Lahar motioned with his hand to Natsu to walk beside him and the kid did as he was asked, Wendy right behind him as their hands were still intertwined.

Natsu didn't know what to expect, but he was honest.

It was better than living here.

Era sounded pretty nice.

With that optimistic thought across his mind, Natsu nodded to himself. He still hadn't forgotten about Jellal and he was sure he would never. Frowning, Natsu tightened his grip on Wendy's hand and the girl squeezed back as a response.

_"I'll find you Jellal, I'm not gonna let it go like with Myogaluna... When I do find you... You're gonna regret leaving Wendy and me behind, you stupid blueberry."_

* * *

_And that's chapter two.  
_

_I'm quite... active aren't I? Yes I am! I'm so excited in writing this I can barely wait whenever I'm writing the chapters! _

_Okay, let's make this quick. _

_First, a 'thank you from the bottom of my heart' to all those who reviewed, favorited and followed. It really made me happy! I'm doing this for you guys and it won't go in vain your efforts of reviewing! _

_Second, let's see... I think no one ever planned it like Natsu would be found by the Magic Council... It's all done on purpose, believe me. Ehehehehehehehehehe, maybe a couple of you know why~_

_Third, perhaps I jumped the gun too fast when I said I couldn't write Lucy good... I think I underestimated myself. We'll see. _

_Fourth and the last one: Gimme a list and REASON, valid reason as to why I should add 'insert name of char here' as one of Natsu's girls... I'm open to anything. Well, anything is a bit too open... Wait! I'm gonna make it like this. I'll make this list and you tell me._

_Ultear Milkovich- (Very Possible)  
Mirajane Strauss-(Already decided)  
Erza Scarlet(OR Knightwalker, not both.)- (I dunno, quite possible, lately... she doesn't really interest me anymore, Scarlet that is. Knightwalker on the other hand... Ehehehehehehehehe~)  
Lucy Heartfillia- (I dunno, not my forte but alright)  
Lisanna Strauss-(Quite Possible... buuuuuuuut, I would be kinda... uhh... Strange? You know, with all the Mirajane stuff...Nah... sisters FTW)  
Cana Alberona-(Possible, we'll see)  
Kagura Mikazuch-(Possible, we'll see)_

_And, well, I don't want to play the dictator(Even though it's my story) so if there are any suggestions, the suggestion box is-[open.]_

_Ciassu~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: The work of Fairy Tail and references to Rave Master/Monster Hunter Orage are not owned by me, the one and only Hiro Mashima owns them._

_Idea for the story and plotline are mine on the other hand._

* * *

_~Third Chapter~_

_~Assigned by the Council~_

_Seven years later._

_X784._

Era, Magic Council Head Quarters.

A crystal orb rolled over the floor, broke apart and took back its original form before it floated towards the hand of a slender woman with long flowing black hair wearing a white kimono.

"Stop fooling around, Ultear. We're having a meeting, you know." A man with light-blue hair alongside an intricate red tattoo across his right eye smirked, a hint of amusement in his voice. He wore an elegant open white coat, a shirt tinted with a slightly darker color underneath it with black linings and matching white dress pants. The man also had white dress shoes on his feet. Around his finger he wore a ring with the symbol of a platinum cross inside a blue circle; his seal as one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

The woman pouted, the ball of crystal balancing on top of her head while she eyed her fellow Councilor, "But I'm bored, aren't you? Lord Siegrain?" She spoke and Ultear received a chuckle from the azure-haired man.

"Yeah, I'm bored too. Hopefully, someone will cause trouble."

Currently nine people were sitting around a circular white table, each one of them dressed royally.

These were the Nine Members of the Magic Council, the rulers of the magical world.

The Council frowned disapprovingly at the two youngsters and Org smashed his hand on top of the table they sat around. Nine of the ten chairs were currently occupied, leaving one seat empty.

Org's aged face expressed a strong glare and it was solely directed to Siegrain. "How dare you! The Magic Council was found for the reason of keeping order around the magic world, not for your entertainment!" The old man barked before he calmed himself and slowly sat back inside his chair, "It's completely beyond me how you two ended up as members." He finished with a grumble, his face supported with his hand as the glare changed into an annoyed scowl.

Siegrain smirked further, not in the slightest bit intimidated by the Second Seat's outburst. He crossed his legs and glanced arrogantly at the older man, "We're members of the Council, because we were deemed strong enough, unlike you, you weak old man. The question you have to ask is how it is that _you _became a Councilor."

Org felt complete furry fill his being, his eyes almost set ablaze as he heard how the azure-haired Councilor ridiculed him. He was about to snap at the younger man for showing such disrespects, but was curtly stopped by the Chairman himself who smashed his staff on top of the ground.

"Silence, both of you." He spoke, his tone calm and collected despite the situation, "We have more pressing matters to attend." As the Chairman continued, a grimace formed on his face as he remembered the problems, or rather, _problem_, they had yet to discuss.

The head of the Magic Council left his chair and stared from the balcony they were on towards the sky, a thoughtful look across his face.

"The world these days is filled with problems, but one of them really sticks out like a sore thumb." He sighed before he turned back and occupied his seat again. He placed his elbows on the table and intertwined his hands in front of his face, "This problem has one name... the guild called-"

"-Fairy Tail. We know that, Chairman. This is not the first time we received yet another report that complains about the destruction caused by that mead hall."

All of the other Councilors turned their heads to the doors that were slowly being opened as a man clothed in elegant black clothes entered the Meeting Hall; most of them sighed when they saw the man while Siegrain and Ultear both smiled at the newly arrival.

The man wore robes similar to a Captain's usual attire, but with slight modifications. Instead of a white mantle, which was hold together by a green square buckle, draped over his shoulder and the black ankh that was painted on it, his mantle was pitch black in color and instead of the ankh, the symbol of the Ten Wizard Saints was depicted on his mantle. His suit pants also were black instead of the usual white and held up by a white large leather belt. The shoes were also colored black and across them were patterns resembling scales. Lastly, the man wore a dark red jacket underneath his mantle with a darker red colored shirt underneath that.

Eyes as black as onyxes while having hair with a candy-colored looking tint, the man seemed to be around the age of eighteen or slightly older. A sense of calmness and serenity radiated around him; his sharp features and his spiky long hair that was combed back neatly with one single frontal bang falling down from his forehead that refused to be slid back finished his looks.

The Chairman nodded at the rosy-haired and welcomed him towards the empty seat, "We're glad you could make it to the meeting, Natsu. Please take a seat."

Natsu Dragluna, the man who acted as the Will of the Council. Seven years ago when he was brought to Era by Lahar, the child was taken in by the Council after he got examined by the scholars. When Captain Lahar reported that the child possessed extremely powerful magic, the Magic Council became concerned and immediately took precautions in case Natsu couldn't handle his own strength.

What they witnessed completely shocked them beyond belief.

He mastered such powerful and potent magic without even the slightest hints of trouble as he showed that through the numerous tests he had to overpass. The Council's sudden worry changed into excitement when they realized that a chance was given to them.

Natsu possessed unimaginable amounts of strength and the Council wanted to take advantage of that. Over the course of seven years, the end result was the birth of the current eigth Wizard Saint and personal enforcer of the Chairman and the Magic Council, Natsu Dragluna. His mastery of light magic, not only his own brand of **Heavenly** **Dragon Slayer Magic** but **Light Magic **in particular earned him the nickname of 'Hyperion', the Titan of Light.

He, who was able to take on multiple dark guilds at once.

He, who was sent to Seven to fight alongside the King's forces and defeat the dark mages who tried to overthrow their monarchy.

He, who used white-red heavenly light to obliterate his enemies without mercy.

He, who absolutely abhorred anything related to dark magic or malicious intention.

He, was known as Hyperion, the Council's Ace.

* * *

Natsu changed his glance between Siegrain and Org, continued this for a moment before he sighed deeply as he noticed the annoyed expression across the old man's face. Natsu then looked at the blue-haired, "Please Lord Siegrain, don't pester Councilor Org too much. One of these days, you'll give him a heart attack and the Council has not found a proper replacement for Lord Org yet." Natsu said completely without a hint of humor in his voice as he took a seat next to Leiji who sweatdropped at the straightforwardness the man showed without a care.

Org had to suppress a growl while Siegrain wholeheartedly burst into laughter, making Natsu look at him with a confused and questionable look. Before another discussion could rise, the Chairman clapped his hands and gained the attention of the rest that were present.

"Now that everyone is present, let's discuss this matter of 'Fairy Tail'."

Nearly all the Councilors frowned in disapproval the instant they heard the name of the guild uttered, except for Natsu, Siegrain, Ultear and Yajima; the pinkette looked indifferently while he supported his head with his hand, his eyelids closed while the azure-haired man and the raven-haired woman both silently snickered. Yajima merely remained silent, but should the need arise, he would definitely defend Fairy Tail's name.

Michello was the first who spoke up, "We should disband that guild! They're nothing but a nuisance!" He spoke with confidence in his voice as other Councilors nodded their heads in agreement.

"Disbanding Fairy Tail has more disadvantages than advantages, Michello. Besides, what's our reason to disband them aside from the millions of jewels they cause as property damage?" Councilor Yajima defended quickly, a resolute expression across his face as he stared at Michello.

The others turned their frowns towards Yajima, but the short man remained stern in his statement. He knew the Council had no leg to stand on when it came to the issue of Fairy Tail and the disbanding of the guild that caused them so much paper work and headaches.

A discussion broke out between the Councilors, arguments were thrown left and right about whether Fairy Tail was allowed to remain as a guild or not; Yajima alongside Siegrain and Ultear were stating continuously that Fairy Tail despite its tendencies was a good guild at heart, possessing strong and valiant mages who risked their lives more than once on a mission to defend the world of evils. On the other side were Councilors who said that there were more than enough other guilds that could replace the gap Fairy Tail would leave behind and that the amount of damage costs would reduce considerably if they disappeared.

The Chairman gave ear to all of the arguments and eventually came to the conclusion that all of them canceled the other out, leaving them constantly at square of convincing him. Getting tired of the constant shouts, the head of the Magic Council clapped his hands together, a strong gust of wind flying over the Councilors silencing them instantly.

Pinching the bridge of his nose afterwards, the Chairman breathed out a sigh of tiredness before he fixated his eyes back in front of him, "If we continue like this, we'll never come to a decision." The man turned his gaze towards Natsu and spoke, "What do you think? Natsu?"

Through the whole time while the Councilors were discussing, Natsu remained silent and impassive, his form almost as if he was asleep. Slowly opening his eyes, Natsu stared at the center of the table and snorted to himself.

"The answer is quite simple... Keep a close tap on them."

The Council was taken aback by the obviousness of Natsu's plan.

Weren't they doing that already?

"Explain yourself, Natsu. We're already keeping a close eye on that guild, why are you suggesting something that we're already doing?" The man next to Natsu asked him and the rosy-haired man responded with a sigh before he stood up. He walked around the chamber and approached the balcony, stuck out his finger and let a small bird land on it, a soft smile across his face as he stared at the small creature who chirped mirthfully at him.

"You misunderstood me, Councilor Leiji. You can interpret 'Keep a close tap on them' in different ways; we can continue or work and watch them from Era or..." The pink-haired mage threw his hand up and let the small bird fly away. Natsu turned his face back at the Magic Council and gave a charming smile as he showed his white teeth to them, "We can send someone to keep them in check directly rather than constantly sending warning letters. It'll spare us effort, headaches and trees if we do so." The rosy-haired enforcer finished with the charming smile still plastered across his face.

The Council remained still as they silently debated with one another, looking at their colleagues with thoughtful faces before they slowly nodded at each other.

"That's a good suggestion. If we send an envoy of the Council to Fairy Tail who keeps their destructive urges at bay, a big problem would be solved, but the question remains; who is strong enough to hold mages like Fairy Tail's at bay? Or even better, who is _mentally _strong enough to endure the insanity around that cursed place."

Natsu shrugged nonchalantly and took a seat again at the table, leaned in his chair and closed his eyelids again, "That is something that you people have to figure out."

This time, Siegrain decided to speak up as he looked at the pinkette with his usual smirk, "Oh, I already have someone in mind who certainly can keep them at bay." The azure-haired exclaimed and Natsu peered through an eye at the Councilor in curiosity.

"Then tell so that this meeting can be dismissed; I have dark guilds waiting for me who eagerly want to be eradicated."

Chuckling, Siegrain slowly motioned at Natsu as his hand was pointed towards the rosy-haired Saint, "I suggest Natsu should go to Fairy Tail and watch over them in our stead."

Natsu immediately opened his eyes in shock and stared at Siegrain with a scandalized face, "You're not serious, are you?"

The blue-haired Councilor merely nodded at his fellow Saint and before Natsu could utter a word in protest the other Councilors voiced out their agreeing opinions about the matter.

The Chairman finally nodded too as he took out a quill and began writing on a sheet of paper, "Then it's settled; Natsu will be send by order of the Magic Council to oversee Fairy Tail. If he deems it necessary, he can use privileges that are appointed to him by myself and the Council personally. With that, this matter is solved." The Chairman finished and put his quill back inside its ink well before he folded the sheet of paper and gave it to an official, "Send this letter to Fairy Tail so they can be notified about this."

The official, who strangely resembled a frog in formal clothes, bowed in respect before he disappeared through the doors. The head of the Council changed his glance to Natsu who sighed deeply and slumped down in the seat he occupied.

"Terrific..." Natsu snorted before he stood up and sighed yet again. He answered with a curt nod and with a beat of his mantle he left the table and neared the doors. Through the corner of his eyes, Natsu noticed Ultear sending an amused smile towards him and he stopped in his track.

"Something you want, Councilor Ultear?" Natsu questioned inquisitively, finding the smile rather unsettling. Ultear only shook her head at the man and sent the man off his way with a wave of her hand, "Nothing dear, just don't go away for too long; it'll get rather boring here without your antics." She said with a wink, before she settled her attention back to the rest of the Council.

Breathing out a sigh for the umpteenth time, Natsu left the Council meeting and pondered about what he was assigned to do.

Watch over the most destructive mages of Fiore.

Natsu already could feel a headache coming when he wondered about the sheer amounts of paperwork their Master would probably make him do.

* * *

As the pink-haired walked through the halls of the Magic Council's HQ, he spotted a group of Rune Knights pass him by and greet him with respect. He responded back with his gloved hand over his heart and nodded at the men before he continued his pace. Turning around a corner, the man left the Palace and noticed the great Citadel's tower towering above Era.

Era consisted of four sections, all four of them surrounded by a single wall made of stone as well as protected by magic; the Citadel, the Library, the Palace and the Metropolis. The entirety of Era itself was on its turn surrounded by an even larger and stronger wall protected by magical runes.

The Citadel acted as the military Head Quarters of the Council as well as its prison and court where the most dangerous people were jailed or sentenced. The Citadel was an elongated black tower with walls surrounding it while complex ruins were dug underneath it, ideal for locking up prisoners. It intimidated everyone who casted his eyes on the black tower with the large ankh engraved on the front of it as it towered above Era.

The second section was the Library. The Library was the largest source of knowledge regarding magic on the entire continent, containing tomes, books and scrolls as ancient as Era itself. The Library was a large structure built in gothic style with two wings on either side of the main entrance and a tower protruding from its midst on top of it. Ironically, the Library was probably the most heavily guarded place in Era, not the Palace if someone would first guess. Housing books and other sources of knowledge that could possible influence the world on a grand scale, it was the decision of the Council himself to protect the Library more vigorously than the Palace.

Thirdly, the Palace, a beautiful structure and the most interesting sight of Era where the Nine Councilors resided. Made of white and light blue stones, the Palace was located on top of a hill. Also a building constructed in gothic style, it consisted of two wings flanking the main hall and two large towers at each sides of the entrance. A large door opening in front of the pathway was located, statues of angels at their sides. Built behind the Palace was a luscious garden for those who enjoyed a calming walk. A fountain in front of the entrance was built too and as the finisher, a small tower between the two larger towers at the gates held up the symbol that represented the Magic Council completely cast from gold; the ankh.

The fourth and last part of Era was the Metropolis, the section all the citizens took their residents in. Most of them were workers of the Magic Council, but overall, Era was a very expensive city to live in as mainly people who could afford living their resided inside the city. With a relatively small population of 10.000 or slightly above, Era was designed to be more like a place for politics, work and business rather than living.

Two knights were currently guarding the entrance of the Citadel, the end of their staffs resting on the ground while both of the guards expressed a face completely chiseled from stone. The instant they noticed Natsu making his way towards them, they immediately greeted him and without a word stepped to the side.

Not even sparing them a glance, Natsu walked through the entrance and was met with the sight of a young girl sitting behind a desk writing documents; her long hair was colored as deep blue as the ocean and was tied into a pony-tail, a red ribbon holding it up. She wore a white dress with a large white ribbon sewn on the chest and her feet were wearing a pair of white sandals.

Without even looking up, the dark blue-haired girl moved her hand and pointed to the rows of seats that were located to her left, all of them occupied by mages and people who were all waiting for their turn to talk to the Magistrate of the Court.

"I'm busy at the moment; you can take a number and wait like the rest of them." She replied curtly, still writing away at the sheets of paper that lay in front of her. Natsu chuckled, a sense of amusement falling over him at the girl's stern behavior.

Natsu then smiled affectionately at the girl and coughed in his fist, his eyes never leaving the girl's form.

"You're even acting like a bureaucrat towards the man you consider your brother, Wendy?"

Squeaking in surprise, Wendy dropped her quill on the table and frantically shot her head up. She met the grinning face of the rosy-haired man who she saw as her mentor and older brother. A grin of her own spread across her face and she instantly made a dash for it before embracing the pink-haired Saint warmly.

"Natsu! I'm so happy to see you!"

Smiling earnestly, Natsu patted Wendy's head in an act of affection. If you had asked Natsu, he would immediately say that he considered the blue-haired girl family as if they shared the same blood.

Wendy had let go of Natsu but still flashed the same happy grin from before as she looked at her brother figure, "What brings you here? I thought you had a mission in Veronica; helping the Prince and all."

Natsu nodded towards the girl, "True, I just came back. The Council immediately requested my presence today for a matter they considered too bothersome for themselves, hence why I couldn't come earlier to visit." The man looked with an apologetic face at the girl, but she just shook her head slowly and smiled.

"You're a busy person, I know. Sometimes, work comes first, right?" She said, showing the understanding she had at such a young age.

Natsu inwardly smiled. When Jellal had left them, she completely took a full 180 degree change in personality. Gone was the timid girl who hesitated often and was too sweet for her own good, replaced by a far more confident and stronger girl, partly because she decided to change herself and partly due to Natsu who took it upon himself to take care and train her; since he was a dragon slayer as well and more experienced than her, Natsu decided to teach her the more advanced spells of **Dragon Slayer Magic**.

Also, because of her change in personality and her strong sense of judgment, she decided to work at the Magic Council and eventually ended up as the Secretary of the Court, the one who wrote down the verdicts and sentences of those who were judged by the Court.

Out of something bad, Natsu guessed something good happened too.

The image of Jellal's friendly face suddenly came across Natsu's visage and the pink-haired Council Mage momentarily glanced with a wistful look at the ground; the image sending a painful stab towards his chest. Natsu quickly got rid of the thought by shaking his head before he gestured towards Wendy to follow him.

Natsu turned around and walked away with Wendy right beside him, the two starting a conversation about this and that as they wandered around the Citadel of Era. Natsu and Wendy eventually came across a park and the two decided to sit on a patch of grass.

"Wendy, I have a question for you." The pink-haired mage began as they settled down, "Would you like to go with me to Magnolia?" Natsu offered, his arm resting on top of his bended leg.

Wendy looked at Natsu with curiosity across her face, "I'd like to, but why?"

Natsu searched through his jacket's pocket before he took out a folded letter and presented it to the girl who took it and quickly began reading it. A giggle escaped her throat as soon as she was finished reading before she gave the letter back to Natsu.

"So the Council finally found a solution for Fairy Tail, eh? I'd like to see you try keeping those mages at bay." Wendy laughed before she nodded with a confident smile across her face, "I'll come with you, Natsu. You can count on it."

Smirking, Natsu stood up and dusted his pants off before he offered a hand to the girl. She took it and Natsu carefully helped her up before he released his hold, "We'll leave in three days, if you want to take anything with you, tell those toads and they'll deliver them to the guild." Natsu said and received a shrug from Wendy as the two left the place.

"I don't have anything of considerable value here, so that's not a problem."

Natsu gave a hum in response before he nodded, confirming the girl's answer. The two then decided to separate their ways and prepare. In four days time, their ride would bring them to Hargeon and from there, a mage from Fairy Tail would act as their escort.

Natsu already began to think about what kind of guild Fairy Tail could be for it to be so famous and infamous at the same time.

A smile started to spread across the rosy-haired mage's face. One thing he was sure of was that Fairy Tail possessed powerful mages like Titania, the Demon and the Rajinshuu. Their Ace, Gildarts Clive, was rumored to be on a different level entirely. Also, led by Saint Makarov Dreyar, Natsu felt excited at meeting the old man, a fellow Saint who he only saw once during his initiation as a Wizard Saint; he seemed to be a good and friendly man from what Natsu could discover during the brief chat they had.

As a man who thrived in battle, Natsu definitely wanted to gauge his strength with at least one of them.

He wasn't so sure if he regretted the choice of not protesting against the orders of the Magic Council.

This could be fun.

* * *

_Four days later._

A blonde girl strolled through the streets of Hargeon, one of the most important port cities of Fiore. She wore a blue skirt with a whip attached to her hip, a white vest with light blue strips with the zip partly open revealing some of her chest and brown boots. A set of keys were dangling around the other side of her hip; two golden and three silver keys. Her blonde hair was tied to the side with a red ribbon.

The girl looked around the city with an impressed look across her face as she took in the many shops, stands and sights that were scattered around her.

"Wow! Hargeon is a big city! I hope they have a shop selling magical items." Clasping her hands together, Lucy started to go off every shop she came across before she stopped at one that said they sold magical items.

Entering the small building, Lucy's brown eyes immediately fell on the showcases, her face shining in excitement at seeing them. She turned her head to the shopkeeper.

"Sir, do you have any keys stored here?" The blonde asked as she browsed through the showcases in search for keys. The shopkeeper scratched the back of his head before he perked up and began searching underneath his counter. He shot his head up and held a small blue box in his hand.

"Well, I have this one here, but I heard it's not a very strong one." He chuckled sheepishly and opened the box before he showed its content to Lucy. A silver key rested on top of a dark blue pillow and Lucy immediately squealed in enthusiasm at seeing the metal object.

"That's Nikora! The Canis Minor! They're the cutest things in the world!" She further squealed before her excited face landed on the shopkeeper, "How much do you want for it?" The blonde mage said as she fished out her wallet, ready to pay for the key on the spot.

The man brushed his moustache, "It's 20.000 Jewels, miss."

Blinking, Lucy thought she heard the man wrong and decided to ask him again, "I'm sorry, but how much was it again?" She asked, certain that the price had to be around 2000 Jewels or so.

"20.000 Jewels." He spoke with the same answer and it threw off Lucy completely.

20.000 Jewels for one key!?

She slightly unzipped her vest and leaned forward, intentionally giving the man a good view of her 'assets'.

"Now handsome, what was the price of this key again?"

* * *

She was mad.

No, scratch that, she was furious!

"I can't believe this! Is my sex appeal only worth 1000 Jewels!?" Lucy seethed and kicked a nearby box over, receiving an angry shout of a shopkeeper and she immediately glared daggers at him, not in the mood to deal with him right now. The man was smart enough to yelp in fright before disappearing with his tail between his legs as he noticed the look he got.

Huffing to herself while she crossed her arms, Lucy continued her stroll around Hargeon, her mood completely ruined by the little fiasco of earlier. Her looks weren't worth 1000 Jewels dammit!

They were at least worth... Lucy mentally slapped herself at almost giving a price to herself. What girl who had any kind of self-respect would give herself a price!?

The blonde mage suddenly heard a group of women squealing in glee as they stood around another, "Have you heard? That famous mage is here in town; Blade Master!"

"I know! It's said that he uses a very special time of magic! Come on! Let's see him!"

Lucy's eyes widened in excitement, a grin spreading across her face as she clapped her hands," Blade Master!? You mean the man who uses a special kind of **Sword Magic **that can't be bought in stores!?"

She followed the throng of women before they emerged with an even larger group. As Lucy tried to catch a glimpse of Blade Master, the mass of women around the man continued growing and growing, women from all directions screaming and squealing their lungs out. The blonde girl huffed to herself, annoyed that she couldn't see the man. Lucy got enough of it and began pushing through the horde in order to catch a glimpse of the man, trying her hardest to capture a spot for herself.

Finally arriving at the nearest row, Lucy almost tumbled over to the ground but caught herself barely before she straightened herself. With an anticipating look, Lucy raised her head as an enthusiastic smile was plastered across her was.

Her smile completely turned into a confused look the moment her eyes fell on the man standing in front of her.

The man had purple-colored hair slid upwards with a high-collared blue cape draped over his shoulder and a light sleeveless shirt underneath it, red dress pants with the edges of his trousers folded and dark polished shoes. Above his right eyebrow he sported a cross shaped black tattoo. Further, around his fingers he adorned two golden bands.

According to Lucy, the man gave off creepy and strange vibes, but she brushed those feelings off for the moment, thinking that it's just her being nervous around a man as famous as Blade Master.

The purple-haired turned his eyes to Lucy and the blonde's heart skipped a beat the moment his orbs locked contact with hers. Suddenly, her heartbeat started to increase rapidly and her breathing became rigid as well.

_"W-what's happening to me!? Why am I feeling like this!?" _A tint of red appeared on her cheeks while her heart felt like it was going to burst any second, _"Perhaps... this is love at first sight?" _She inwardly questioned herself, the face of Blade Master strangely and suddenly becoming very enticing to look at according to her.

"Glory? What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission with Elfman and Lisanna?"

The sensual voice of a woman broke Lucy's trance as she instantly felt the control of her emotions and body return. The group of women departed like the Red Sea and showed a woman with snow-white hair clad in quite skimpy clothes standing there, an emotionless mask across her face as she looked at Blade Master.

Her hair tied in a pony-tail with two bangs falling down the side of her face, the woman had ocean-blue orbs as eyes. She wore a revealing top with a cross pattern over her sizable chest, a short skirt that ended to her thighs with a white belt around it and a skull as a buckle and thigh-high stiletto boots.

The woman crossed her arms and stared at Blade Master, a serious frown on her face, "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

A train with the symbol of the Magic Council recently stopped inside the station of Hargeon. A man clothed in black and red and a girl wearing a white dress calmly stepped outside the machine.

The man sighed in relief when he exited the train, a smile across his face the moment his feet met solid ground, "I'm glad we got that behind our back. Damn motion sickness." Natsu said in relief, earning him a smile from Wendy.

"It wasn't that bad, Troia didn't work anymore on you so you just had to suck it up." She giggled before she looked around the station, "I think our escort hasn't arrived yet."

Turning his gaze to Wendy, Natsu snorted to himself as he too began to look around. The two eventually found no one who they thought could be their guide to Magnolia, making them both sigh in exasperation.

"Well... Let's go sightseeing!" Wendy suggested excitedly as she grabbed Natsu by his hand and dragged the Saint away, not even giving the man time to respond to her.

* * *

_Well, what to say..._

_I haven't much to say, honestly._

_Things are still up for debate and whatnot so..._

_Review about whatever caught your attention and I'll try to answer your question to the best of my abilities._

_Ciassu~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: The work of Fairy Tail and references to Rave Master/Monster Hunter Orage are not owned by me, the one and only Hiro Mashima owns them._

_Idea for the story and plotline are mine on the other hand._

* * *

_~Fourth Chapter~_

_~The Fated Meeting~_

Natsu leaned on the railing of the fence near the cliff where they were and watched with an intrigued look how Hargeon was faring; people were busy left and right with their daily activities and the city was brimming with livelihood. It amazed the rosy-haired man as he thought about how sophisticated some cities other than Era were. Natsu never realized that other places were also quite civilized like Era. The man lived within the walls of Era for most of his life and he had little to no idea how other major cities looked like. He thought that, despite being quite modern, they weren't near Era's level. He was right, but he had to say that they were still something impressive.

The rosy-haired Council Mage leaned forward and tried to get a better look of Hargeon's large port. It was an interesting view to see; large merchant ships sailing in and out unloading their goods before leaving again while the workers picked up the crates full of merchandises before carrying them away. The thought of a sailing ship slightly put off Natsu as he grimaced, the scene of him sitting on a floating boat not doing well for his stomach but he soon shook the thought out of his mind.

"Natsu! Look at that big statue!" Turning to his right, the pink-haired man caught the broadly smiling face of Wendy marveling a large stone statue of a knight riding a winged horse. He chuckled at the girl's cheerful attitude, finding it contagious as he too sported a small smile of his own.

"Aye, it's an impressive thing to see." He commented. The knight reminded Natsu of angels, armored angels descending from Heaven riding white horses and battling the forces of evil by divine order.

What a philosopher he was.

Natsu placed a hand on top of the bluenette's head, "Let's go, I think it's best to find a way of contacting Fairy Tail. If we continue walking around the streets, we might miss the person." He said and gained a nod from his fellow mage.

The dragon slayer grabbed something from inside his jacket and revealed a small Lacrima orb before he brought the item in front of them. He channeled some magic and waited for the crystal ball to respond which it did seconds later.

A man with raven black hair wearing glasses soon appeared and he smiled softly at the two dragon slayers, "Ah, Natsu. Wendy. It's good to see you two again." He said as he readjusted his glasses with a gloved hand. Natsu and Wendy return the smile with a grin, both happy at seeing the man.

"Good to see you too, uncle Lahar." Natsu responded and Lahar nodded back. Before the black-haired Captain could say something, a Rune Knight rushed to his side and whispered something in his ear before he handed a small stack of papers to the man. Lahar gained a grimacing look across his face as he eyed the documents before a giving a affirmative nod at the Knight and dismissing him. He turned his attention back at Natsu.

"I don't have much time. If you can make it quick, please do so." Lahar asked, the man being in a hurry it seemed. Both Natsu and Wendy understood him and could discern the slightly apologetic tone inside his voice. Through the years, the man acted as their guardian as he both taught and trained them to become proper members of the Council. The two dragon slayers trusted him enough to call him uncle, which unsettled Lahar in the beginning, but he slowly got used to it. Lahar was a stern man, but that didn't meant he was cold. In fact, Lahar was probably one of the biggest softies who was working for the Council according to Wendy.

The rosy-haired man flashed a sheepish look at Lahar and he immediately sighed, already having a feeling that something was going on. How could it be any different? This were Natsu and Wendy, 'his' troublesome brats.

Natsu began explaining that Wendy and he arrived at Hargeon Central Station, but there was no one who greeted them or picked them up. Shoving aside the fact that Wendy wanted to go sightseeing, they said that they had waited for some time before they tried to get a way to Magnolia by themselves only to get a bit lost.

Lahar shook his head slightly as he was done listening to Natsu, "Ever the rude and obnoxious guild. Well, go to the City Hall and ask for someone who could bring you two there, that's all I can think of at the moment." Lahar suggested before he turned to his side again, a Rune Knight asking him to come which he nodded to and said something to the Knight that Natsu couldn't get. Looking sideways, Lahar also gave them a final nod before his visage disappeared.

Putting back the small Lacrima orb inside his jacket, Natsu took out a long breath.

This wasn't going as smoothly as he had hoped.

The dragon slayer suddenly felt a tuck at his arm, probably Wendy asking for his attention. He patted the hand and looked down at the blue-haired girl, "Let's go Wendy, a sign won't present itself on a silver platter for us. The City Hall is a good place to sta-"

Natsu was promptly cut off by an ear-deafening blast that suddenly echoed through the city, making the dragon slayers turn around abruptly only to see a large beam of dark magic shooting up into the sky. Heading towards the edge of the cliff, they spot the location where the dark mass of magical energy came from, there eyes glued on the area below them where a large group of women surrounding two people were; a purple-haired man and a white-haired woman who were currently facing each other.

"Natsu! Let's get going before those two create more destruction!" The pinkette heard his little friend say, the girl already gripping the fence to prepare herself for jumping off the cliff they were standing on. As Wendy was about to take flight, she was suddenly grabbed by Natsu's strong hand before the older dragon slayer had the girl sitting on his arm. Wendy looked startled at the rosy-haired whose face was casted on the spot of the ruckus, his expression an interested smirk.

"Let's see how this turns out, Wendy. I don't know why," A sudden grin spread across the Saint's face as he continued staring, "But this seems interesting."

* * *

_Earlier_

"Who the hell are you?"

The purple-haired man could feel beads of sweat form on his forehead as he heard the woman question his identity. He quickly regained himself and ran a hand through his spiky hair before he smiled charmingly at the white-haired woman.

"Surely, you heard of me. The name's Blade Master, a fam-"

The black-clad woman suddenly burst into a laughter as she heard him, her hand covering her mouth while she stared at 'Blade Master' with a disbelieving face. The purple-haired man clenched his jaws tight, the feeling of slowly being uncovered not sitting well with the man.

The white-haired stopped her giggles and a mocking smirk spread across her face, "So you're trying to tell me that you're Blade Master? _The _Blade Master?" She asked slowly in teasing voice, unsettling the man even more. The purple-haired nodded at her words while at the same time thinking of a way to get himself out of this situation.

_"This woman is dangerous! She's looking straight through my disguise! I have to get out of here..." _

The white-haired placed a finger on her cheek, the smirk still present on her face, "Really? Because if I remember correctly..." She then stretched her hand and channeled her magic onto the palm of her hand, a small orb of dark compressed magic slowly appearing before she shot a beam of dark energy right at the purple-haired man. He barely dodged the attack as he side stepped, the beam slightly grazing his cape as it shot past him towards the sky.

The woman grinned menacingly at Blade Master, "...Haru isn't as ugly as you are."

As the dark-purple beam of energy dissipated, the white-haired patiently waited for the man who proclaimed to be Blade Master to explain himself. She wasn't going to let hem go away without suffering.

Oh she was going to enjoy this.

The purple-haired man stood rooted on his spot, his eyes shadowed by his bangs. Not moments ago, he would have had those women within his grasps and sell them off and the next thing this woman suddenly blew his cover. Fate was a cruel mistress, everybody knew that. Flames suddenly came to life around the man, the fire dancing around him dangerously. He looked up and snarled at the white-haired woman, the anger and hatred flashing through his eyes.

"You bitch... Playing with men like me will not end well for you." The man threatened before he jumped up, his flame forming into a carpet that he could use as a mobile platform. He pointed his finger at the white-haired woman and summoned a red seal in front of him. Flames erupted out of the seal and they slowly turned into long tentacles made of fire.

"Taste some fire, skank! **Prominence Whip!**" The long tentacles of fire were flailing wildly, crashing into surrounding buildings and creating destruction on a dangerous scale. The whip-like flames then turned towards the white-haired mage, who wasn't faced back the magic the man in front of her used. Instead, she merely smirked confidently before she jumped up and dodged an incoming whip attack. She landed on top of a building and scoffed at Blade Master.

"Amateur, your magic is not even closely related to Haru's. If you're trying to deceive someone, do your homework first... Bora of Prominence."

Bora recoiled back considerably, shocked that his cover was blown in an instead.

"H-how did you know?" Bora struggled to speak, his voice betraying the shock he was currently feeling. A smile spread across the white-haired mage, the smile not soothing Bora's anguish. On the contrary, he felt a cold chill run down his spine at seeing the smile.

Mirajane snorted at the man's surprise, her finger tapping the spot slightly above her right eyebrow, "You're stupid enough to keep that tattoo, a sign that you were once a member of Titan Nose. There's only person who carried a sign like that one, Bora."

On the side lines, Lucy was watching with bewilderment at what was happening. It escalated so fast and abruptly that the girl found herself confused. What was going on exactly she didn't know, but one thing she was sure of.

This man wasn't who he claimed to be.

The white-haired suddenly embedded her body in a purple cloak of magical power, the pressure cracking the ground underneath her and nearly suffocating Lucy at the malicious vibes it was giving it. A grin crept across the white-haired mage's face as she looked at Bora.

"Let me tell you something; those who play with fire will burn their hands one day," The seal levitated upwards, changing the woman's appearance the moment it passed a certain part of her body; her legs were already covered in a pair of red stockings and her feet were wearing high-heeled shoes with ribbons on the noses. "But those who play with demons, they will experience the nightmare of their lives.

Bora watched anxiously at his adversary, the power she was giving off completely freezing him on the spot. It was strong, very strong and almost suffocating; the pressure was almost crushing him.

The seal had now completely rotated around the white-haired woman, her body glowing brightly for a second before they burst into a rain of glitters revealing a sight not soon forgotten.

A pair of bat wings were protruding out of the woman's back, leathery and black; her hair which was tied in a ponytail was now jutting upwards with one single bang falling down in front of her faces. Her ears were pointy and slightly elongated making them look like elven ears. Claw-like gauntlets replaced her hands, dangerously sharp as knives. The white-haired woman's body was covered in a one piece suit with her back and front exposed, leaving them open. A large scaly tail jutted from behind her finishing her demonic look.

Bora was trembling all over, his mind racing through a hundred thoughts while he was staring at the white-haired mage, "T-that magic! There is only one person who can take on the appearance of a...a... demon!" He shouted frantically, the fright slowly getting the better of him. He couldn't help it, the descriptions were exactly the same as the ones on the list of 'most powerful mages of this generation'.

The woman in front of him could be only one person. Only this person fit the bill of 'Demon'.

Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail; S-class mage and probably one of Fiore's strongest.

* * *

Natsu let out an impressed whistle, his arms still carrying the blue-haired girl while he looked at the destruction caused by those fire tentacles. Wendy was getting restless, the scene disturbing her greatly as she tried to squirm herself out of Natsu's strong hold. But Natsu remained impassive and continued watching until something caught his attention.

The white-haired woman suddenly transformed.

And took the appearance of a frightening demon.

Now this gained Natsu's complete interest.

"**Take-Over Magic**, huh? **Satan Soul **no less?" Natsu spoke in barely restrained glee, ignoring Wendy's attempts of getting free of his hold. The pink-haired Wizard Saint grinned enthusiastically_, _had let go of Wendy and grabbed the rails of the fence before he jumped up and balanced himself on the rails. Wendy stared curiously at her brother figure.

"What are you doing?" She questioned and only received a snort from the rosy-haired man.

Natsu pointed towards the ruckus and smiled broadly at Wendy, "I think we just found our guide." Were the last words Natsu spoke before he activated his **Heavenly Drive **and vanished a second later in a bright flash.

Wendy stood there for a second, not entirely processed what the rosy-haired man said before it dawned upon her. She quickly activated her magic and jumped after Natsu, wanting to be of any help to her friend.

* * *

Mirajane ducked under a series of orange fireballs before she made a quick dash for it. In seconds she was near Bora and the white-haired raised her leg before swinging it horizontally in a vicious side kick towards the fire mage's head. Bora retaliated and summoned a flame barrier around his body in order to protect himself. Mira's kick connected with the barrier and she frowned, her attack seemingly not as effective as she wished.

Bora smirked to himself, thinking that his barrier was strong enough to withhold a kick as strong as Mira's. But his relief was short lived as Mira smirked while she added more pressure into her kick. Within moments, Mira kicked through the barrier and launched Bora into a building as the man broke the wall he impacted in. The fire mage groaned and rubbed his back to ease his pain. He stood up and summoned his **Red Carpet **again. He flew up and noticed Mirajane standing on top of a building next to the one he crashed into.

He spread his arms wide and summoned his red seal again. A large torrent of spiraling purple fire was sent in Mira's direction. The white-haired mage waited for the attack to come closer before she brought her hands together. She channeled her magic into the open parts between her hands and created a small ball of dark magic. Smirking to herself, Mirajane threw her hands in front of her.

**"Demon Blast!" **She screeched and launched a powerful blast of darkness magic towards the spiraling fire. The attacks collided and within seconds, Bora's attack was overpowered by Mira's as the beam of dark magic completely engulfed the torrent of fire. Bora clicked his tongue in annoyance and descended with his fire-made platform in order to evade Mira's attack.

The blast roared past him again and it headed towards a residential district. Mira noticed it and mentally scolded herself for her lack of self-control and was about to catch up with the beam and ricochet it somewhere else. She bend her back and flapped her black wings and was about to shoot towards the dark beam of energy but Mirajane stopped in her attempt when she suddenly noticed two attacks, one made of white-red light and the other made of wind clash with her own blast. The two attacks canceled out her own, saving the residential district in the process, making her inwardly sigh in relief. But another thought immediately crossed her mind at that moment; who shot those blast of magics towards her **Demon Blast **in order to save those citizens? She was curious, yes, but right now, Mirajane had something else to handle.

She turned her attention back to Bora, but as she did so Mirajane watched in surprise how a large ball of purple fire was on collision course with her. No time to avoid the attack, Mirajane crossed her arms in front of her and took the full blunt force of the attack. She grimaced, the attack actually damaging her as the hot flames burned her exposed skin.

Mirajane gritted her teeth and pushed back the ball of fire in an attempt to stop it. Her feet were carving into the ground as the force of the ball was too strong even for her to easily stop. Mira finally got enough of it and brought her arm back before she engulfed her fist with darkness magic. She thrust her fist surrounded in darkness magic into the sphere before she shot out a beam of dark light through the ball, effectively destroying the attack.

Mirajane glanced at her arm and noticed the small burn marks across her arm, a grimace spread on her face as she studied them; Lisanna was going to kill her. Her sister always got worried over the most insignificant things.

Mirajane shook her head, she couldn't think of that right now. Right now, this bastard who dared to use her brother's alias had to pay.

Mirajane stretched her wings and took flight, hovering above the buildings as she tried to locate Bora. The sneaky bastard was probably planning to execute a surprise attack on her like the one from before.

This time she was prepared.

The demon closed her eyes and focused her attention on finding Bora. Her senses were tingling, searching through the area for signs of the purple-haired fire mage.

She found him, a few buildings away from her hiding and waiting for the perfect chance to strike at her. Mirajane smirked to herself and pinpointed Bora's exact location. She flew up higher into the air and got a vantage point as she could overlook the entire port of Hargeon from where she was. She pointed her hand and aimed right at where Bora was. Slowly but surely darkness magic was forming around her hand and the white-haired mage waited before she gathered a sufficient amount of magic. Satisfied, Mirajane smirked to herself, the darkness magic gathered inside the palm of her hand looking like a vortex ready to be unleashed.

Mirajane was about to sent Bora to oblivion with this final attack, but suddenly she saw the purple-haired man sent barreling towards the open streets by a large bull carrying a broad axe. Said bull was wearing nothing but a... swim brief? Mirajane sweatdropped at the scene, not knowing whether to take it serious or not. Soon after the bull, a blonde girl soon followed and was flinging around with a golden key in her hand. Bora crashed into a brick wall before he slumped down, seemingly taken care of by the girl.

"You're done for!" She heard the girl shout in victory. The bull was carrying his axe on his shoulder and stomped his large foot on top of the purple-haired man's back, earning him a groan of protest.

Mirajane raised an eyebrow at the girl, thinking that she saw her earlier before she actually realized that she did see her before; she was one of those girls who was entranced by Bora.

The white-haired woman descended until she landed on the ground, her **Satan Soul **disappeared the moment she touched the ground with her feet. She barely noticed the bull stomping his large foot on Bora's back, making the purple-haired groan in pain at the weight on his back.

Mirajane walked slowly towards the two, the bull who was ogling his master's body and the gir who was lecturing him for doing so. Lucy noticed how Mirajane approached her and quickly sent Tauros back to his own world before she smiled nervously to the S-class mage.

Mirajane stopped in front of Lucy and leaned forward, a glare plastered across her face.

"Oi girl, you realize what you've done?" Mirajane questioned while Lucy backed away, her fear obvious across her face. She nearly dropped on the ground at the menacing glare she got from the white-haired woman.

"W-well... I helped you out." Lucy timidly said, her fingers touching each other at the tips while she looked down. Mirajane scoffed at the girl, but she couldn't feel angry at the girl completely. She only tried to help her out. Still, no one ever interferes when Mirajane Strauss is stomping on her enemies. No. One.

Mira crossed her arms and stared down at the nervous form of Lucy. The mage inwardly laughed, finding it amusing that Lucy might collapse any second, "It's appreciated but completely unnecessary, girlie," Mirajane leaned further, completely disregarding Lucy's personal space, "Next time, when you see a fight, don't ruin it please by 'helping', are we clear?"

As Lucy glanced apologetically towards Mirajane, they both failed to notice Bora slowly crawling away from the two.

_"Those two are so wrapped up in their conversation. Perfect for me to escape!"_ The purple-haired thought with a sneer across his face. He wasn't going to let those girls have him. Just as Bora was about to leave the place, a shoe connected with the back of his head, effectively burying his head into the dirt. The sound of clapping reverberated around and both Mirajane and Lucy turned their face towards the source only to meet a man clad in black clothes smiling down at them.

Pink colored hair waved through the wind as the pinkette stopped his clapping and stuck his hands inside his pockets while his smile was still clearly present, "You two certainly showed this man who's boss around here, I'll give you that much." He praised the two girls. Natsu glanced down and met Bora's passed out face, the image almost making him laugh at how pathetic he looked.

A girl soon joined Natsu's side, the girl taking small pants. She glared at Natsu and kicked his leg, "You jerk! Why did you suddenly took off like that!"

Natsu was currently ignoring the pain he felt in his leg and patted Wendy on her head before he glanced back at Mirajane and Lucy, "Anyway... You two have done the Council a service." Natsu said as he removed his foot off Bora's head. The pinkette looked down and snorted, "As you two probably know, this man is a wanted criminal. The two of you kicking his ass actually spared me of doing it."

Mirajane was far from impressed by the man's, in her opinion, arrogant spouting. She glanced with a disinterested face at Natsu,"And who are you, bigshot? I've better things to do than listening to a big headed bureaucrat."

Natsu sweatdropped and chuckled nervously at Mirajane, the word bureaucrat actually hurt him. He had to admit, the woman had humor. Not many had the galls to tell off a mage of the Council.

Wendy frowned at Mira's words and stepped forth, "Show some respect. We're from the Magic Council and-"

The bluenette was promptly stopped by Mirajane who leaned forward and came face to face with the blue-haired Council Mage, making sure Wendy noticed the dark smile across the older woman's face.

"Even if you were from the Royal Family, I couldn't care less."

Suddenly, for a moment a strong leak of magical power waved off the white-haired woman, frightening the dragon slayer who gaped and slowly took a timid step back.

Wendy's heart was pounding in fear, the woman in front of her taking the appearance of a soul frightening demon for a split second.

The girl then felt a warm hand land on top of her shoulder, visibly calming by the touch as she knew whose hand it was.

Feeling the tension rise, the Wizard Saint decided to tied a knot to this and get straight to business."Alright, enough playing around here," The pinkette then took off his right glove and showed Mirajane her his white ring, the signature of who he was, "We already have an idea who you are. We're the ones who were assigned to keep an eye out on the guild of Fairy Tail," A hand was pointed towards himself and another towards Wendy, "Name's Natsu Dragluna and this girl is Wendy Marvel."

Natsu took his glove back on and waited for a response. Showing his ring meant one thing; the Will of the Council had arrived.

Natsu expected for the white-haired woman to be shocked, to be suddenly more welcoming or friendly now that she noticed who she was talking to. Honestly, who would show disrespects towards Council Mages of their statuses?

But the reaction was nothing Natsu expected.

Mirajane crossed her arms and walked passed the pinkette,

"Didn't I make myself clear?"

Her tone sounded disdainful as she addressed Natsu and the dragon slayer got a bad feeling about this. She half-turned her face towards Natsu and nothing but a sneer were her features.

"I couldn't care less who you guys are... If it wasn't for Master Makarov, I would've smacked the hell out of your pride filled head."

Natsu was completely taken aback by the woman's spiteful sounding words. The emotions behind them were resentful, strongly resentful and Natsu took a much more careful demeanor than before. He could've sworn that he momentarily felt a magical power behind the white-haired Take-Over mage that could've rivaled even _her_, the only woman that actually intimidated Natsu.

To put it simply.

The woman kind of scared him.

A lot.

And from then, not only she would occasionally make him watch his back, because he would soon learn that Fairy Tail was infested with frightening women.

Frightening, powerful women.

Deadly combination.

Deadly yet very alluring.

* * *

_Well, it took me far longer than I expected it...Honestly, I had much to do, projects, work, you know, the usual excuses people make up to cover up their lack of activity. Also, I'm not satisfied with this chapter... purely because it was kinda short...  
_

_Ah well, the next chapters are gonna be more fun to both read and write._

_Let's get straight to business, because I have two announcements._

_First, I'm working on a new story set in a post-apocalyptic world like Fallout. You know, with dem nuclear stuff, with dem ghouls and stuff, with dem mutated humans/creatures that wanna rip you apart and feast on your intestines... Yeah.  
_

_ I'm gonna write that alongside this story, switching with updates whenever it comes out for me. I've worked out pretty much of the story, kinda dark themed with some black humor and who knows what I'm gonna put in it, so it's probably gonna be an M-rated story._

_Second... and this actually surprised me a bit._

_Why do people always say that I'm gonna write about a super harem? I've seen some suggestions... for five or even six girls..._

_Guys, I'm telling you again... it's probably gonna be THREE, and I'm even speculating about this, girls... and even then, it's not gonna be filled with fluff or whatever. Action, my friend, full of action, fights and more action... with the occasional feelz-moment and stuff. And yes, people WILL die, not like in canon where they miraculously come back to life(I've caught up with the manga... it made me laugh at how ridiculous it was sometimes, but whatever) _

_So... review and stuff; you know, telling me what you liked and stuff, what could've gone better and stuff. NOT about who's gonna be the next damn member of Natsu's future fangirlclub._

_Sorry if I sound a bit rude... but it honestly made me cringe from time to time._

_Ciassu~_


	5. Chapter 5

_isclaimer: The work of Fairy Tail and references to Rave Master/Monster Hunter Orage are not owned by me, the one and only Hiro Mashima owns them._

_Idea for the story and plotline are mine on the other hand.  
_

* * *

_~Fifth Chapter~_

_~The Rambunctious Guild~_

People who were smart enough avoided a certain train cabin as a large amount of tension hang around the occupants of the cabin. Inside this particular train which headed towards Magnolia four people currently sat inside a private cabin courtesy of Natsu's status as a member of the Council though they didn't quite enjoy the luxury.

Natsu said cross-legged opposite of Mirajane, arms folded over his jacket with an expression devoid of any emotions as he looked towards the ground with Wendy sitting next to him and the blonde-haired girl named Lucy occupying the seat next to the white-haired mage.

The pinkette sweatdropped at the uncomfortable silence that lingered around their cabin; Lucy was fidgeting in her seat, Wendy was playing with some of her blue locks trying to ignore the frightening air around the demon and Mirajane glanced outside the window of the cabin, completely ignoring their presence altogether. Hell, Natsu almost felt offended by Mira's attitude if it wasn't for the fact that he too actually felt a little intimidated by the womans hostility. How it came down to this Natsu didn't know and certainly didn't except.

The rosy-haired Council Mage scratched his head in exasperation before turning his attention to the woman who was supposed to guide them to Magnolia.

"How much longer till we're there?" Natsu spoke, shifting in his seat in impatience. But Mirajane remained silent and kept looking outside, seemingly ignoring the dragon slayer's question. Frowning, Natsu snapped his fingers in order to gain Mirajane's attention.

"Oi, I'm talking to you."

It was as if Natsu was talking to a wall; Mirajane kept ignoring the dragon slayer, further irking the man as Natsu felt his eye twitch annoyance, the two girls around them slowly turning their heads with uncomfortable smiles across their faces as they watched on.

Clenching his hand around the armchair, Natsu took a long heated glance towards Mirajane and growled.

"For the last time." A threatening edge formed around Natsu's voice as he began speaking, "How much longer is it till Magnolia, Mirajane Strauss?"

Ultimately tilting her head to her side, Mirajane's indifferent gaze fell on Natsu's offended face, the woman showing nothing but complete disinterest and not even in the slightest bit intimidated by the Council Mage's pent up anger.

"What are you? A kid? When we're there, we're there. Plain simple. Now stop whining like a little child." The white-haired take-over mage retorted almost contemptuously, her patience with the dragon slayer wearing thin; she felt as if she was dealing with a spoiled child. In her opinion, the man did come off as boastful and pompous with his black fancy clothes and his white ring. His attitude also didn't quite suit the take-over mage.

The snob.

SNAP!

A loud crunch echoed through the train cabin, bits of splinters falling down on the ground as Natsu's hand completely crushed the armchair he used. A dark scowl was plastered across his face as he looked on to the woman across of him.

"Are you deliberately annoying me?" The pink-haired mage growled out, his voice dripping with venom as he addressed the S-class mage of Fairy Tail. Mirajane smirked defiantly and crossed her arms as she stared back inside Natsu's onyx eyes.

"So what if I am? You gonna do something about it, Wizard Saint?" the snow-haired chuckled mirthfully. Mirajane's voice was filled with a condescending tone, her blue eyes staring right into Natsu's own dark orbs.

The tension inside the cabin suddenly shot up remarkably as a white layer of magic gathered around Natsu while a purple coat of darkness embedded Mirajane's body; Mira's mocking smile met Natsu's scowl head on, the woman finding it extremely amusing annoying the rose-haired Saint while the dragon slayer used every bit of self restrain he had to not strangle the woman sitting across him.

Along the sides Lucy kept observing the interactions between the demon and the dragon slayer before she realized that this could get out of hand. Letting out a uneasy chuckle, Lucy waved her hands in front of Natsu.

"I'm sure we're gonna be there soon, Natsu! Probably ten minutes or so!" The blonde said trying to avert Natsu's attention from the white-haired mage earning her a irritated glare from Mira which she didn't quite saw.

As soon as Lucy heard who she was dealing with, her entire chances of joining Fairy Tail suddenly became an uncertainty; the famous Mirajane Strauss and the legendary Natsu Dragluna, two mages whose reputations were spread wide across the magic world suddenly entered her way and the blonde girl didn't know whether to be lucky or not; these two were either her ticket inside the Fairy Tail guild or not.

The blonde mage remembered from the hundreds of pages she scanned through Sorcerer's Weekly that a mage sent by the Magic Council would keep an eye on Fairy Tail and act as a member for the time being. Never in her life had she expected to be thrown in a large act of fate, her meeting with the rosy-haired Natsu and the white-haired Mirajane almost divine intervention.

The golden-haired mage saw her chance; if she impressed either of them, she'd surely gain a spot as a potential member of Fairy Tail.

The fact remained; she needed either Natsu or Mirajane because even though they just met the two already looked like they wanted to punch the hell out of each other.

A recommendation from a dead body was not very practical the blonde concluded.

Natsu grunted, "Whatever." and averted his glance outside, his scowl still present. Lucy sighed in relief and took her seat again, wiping the sweat of her eyebrows. Her brown eyes noticed the blue-haired girl next to Natsu and she noticed the girl mouthing a small 'good job' to her before giving a quick thumbs up. Lucy smiled to herself and leaned into her seat settling down and waited for the train to enter Magnolia.

Suddenly, the intercom of the train started to ring, catching the attention of the train passengers.

_"Attention passengers, we're nearing Magnolia Central Station in about five minutes. I repeat, we're nearing Magnolia Central Station in about five minutes. Please, don't forget your bags and belongings inside the train. We thank you for boarding our train and we wish you a nice stay in Magnolia." _

As the intercom went dead, Natsu stood up and stretched his body followed by the rest of the occupants of their cabin as the three grabbed their belongings and quickly left the room. Lucy grabbed her bag as vwell and followed after the three with a giddy feeling coursing through her.

_"I'm almost there! Fairy Tail is just a five minute walk from here!"_

The blonde-haired felt ecstatic as she stepped outside the train after Wendy; her goal of at last meeting the guild of Fairy Tail was no longer a dream but almost a reality. The blonde couldn't wait to see the famous guildhall which held so many stories and legends.

With a beaming smile, the golden-haired strode forward while her mind was somewhere else. While she was daydreaming she failed to notice the pink-haired man standing in front of her, colliding with the mans back as a result.

Natsu slightly bending over in surprise, not expecting someone to bump into him Natsu looked with a grimace behind his shoulder, "Oi, keep your eyes in front of you, blondie."

Rubbing her head with the sheepish smile, Lucy nodded apologetically at Natsu not wanting to get on the Saint's bad side. Natsu grunted again, his temper far from good and the girl bumping into him only worsening his mood. Natsu shoved aside his chagrin and took a glance to Mira before he tapped the woman on her shoulder.

"Now what? You gonna take us to your guild or should I walk there myself?" He questioned, trying to give Mira the idea of bringing them properly to Fairy Tail; the woman had some serious manner problems. Hopefully she picked up the hint so that at least he could complain to Fairy Tail's guild-master as soon as possible about this woman.

But Mirajane had other plans.

"Huh?" She replied as she eyed the man behind her shoulder, "Go ask some of the townspeople where Fairy Tail's guildhall is." She said before waving them off, "I'm out, I've better things to do." Mirajane announced before casually walking away from the three shocked mages. Natsu stood rooted on his place astonished at the white-haired mage's insolence; the woman didn't show a bit that she cared whether she represented her well guild or not. The rosy-haired Council Mage found it inconceivable.

Natsu gritted his teeth harshly, the grinding almost threatening to break his jaws. Eventually, the dragon slayer sighed and rubbed his eyes in exasperation at Mira's disrespect but thought that he'd settle that another time; right now, he wanted to find Fairy Tail and get the introductions over with.

He would show Mirajane her place once.

Yes, he'd show her big time.

Grabbing a random passerby by the collar Natsu faced the unlucky man with a scowl that foretold excruciating pain if he didn't play his cards right, "Where is Fairy Tail's guildhall."

Wendy and Lucy both sweatdropped as they watched how Natsu's victim started to become a sickly pale white in complete fear while pointing with a shaking arm towards the north and stuttering some words along the lines that it was located on top of a hill.

With a grunt Natsu released his grip and dropped the man, "Thank you. Your cooperation is appreciated." The Wizard Saint thanked as he headed towards the location of Fairy Tail's guild.

Wendy quickly ran up to the man and gave him a small satchel of Jewels for his effort as a thanks before catching up with her brother figure, Lucy not far behind as the three came closer to the hall of Fairies.

"That was a bit too much, wasn't it Natsu?" Lucy questioned, feeling sorry for what happened to the unsuspecting man; he was probably scarred for life after encountering a look that could have killed demons.

Giving a side glance to Lucy, Natsu snorted, "It was effective. That's enough reason."

If it meant using some intimidation to get as soon as possible to the guildhall then Natsu didn't hesitate. Fending his pent up frustration off on an innocent person had nothing to do with it, no, not even in the slightest. Natsu wasn't that kind of a person.

Yeah, as if.

Wendy knew better than that as the girl inwardly face-palmed.

Natsu was one of the most impatient and quick-tempered people in the world.

And he would show that abundantly.

The incident with that man was just the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

"So, this is Fairy Tail?" Natsu wondered out loud, his eyes glued on the large tower-like building.

Two large oak doors which seemed to be more than hundreds of years old welcomed the three mages standing in front of the guildhall. A blue flag with a golden symbol of a distorted fairy with an elongated tail was imprinted on the flag, distinguishing the hall as Fairy Tail's. The guildhall seemed to be a tiered tower, three layers in total with each ascending layer smaller than the previous one. The building stood imposingly between the other buildings, showing off its special reputation.

The pink-haired dragon slayer had to admit, he was impressed by the building; it gave off an ancient and powerful wave beckoning for its visitors to enter and tread with caution. Natsu wondered what kind of tales the halls of this legendary guild held. But right now, he wasn't humored to here some good stories.

Business had to be done first.

Natsu glanced behind him to the girls and gave them a sigh, "Well, let's get this done with."

Pushing the doors open Natsu, Lucy and Wendy stepped inside the guildhall and were greeted with the usual way how Fairy Tail greeted its visitors.

Tables were sent flying, mugs crashed against skulls some of them still filled with beer, various types of magic were casted towards one another and shouts and screams filled the main hall of Fairy Tail.

Typical.

A collective sweatdrop formed on the heads of Lucy, Natsu and Wendy as they observed. Part of them expected as much, but not this... colorful.

A member of the guild was suddenly launched in their direction, the man screaming his lungs out as he was sent like a rag doll through the air. With honed skills due to excessive training sessions Natsu horizontally kicked the man away from him as if it was a pest, a grim look plastered across his face as he took in the destruction caused by these... animals.

The dragon slayer and the girls with him strode forward amidst the fights and flying people, Wendy and Lucy taking cover behind the pinkette as he dodged or repelled people, tables, chairs and other flying objects which headed their directions.

Natsu scoffed at the idiocy. They acted as barbarians, fighting and shouting while completely drunk; the dragon slayer could have sworn he heard some member roar about how it was manly to be a man.

Finally arriving at the bar, Natsu silently took a seat behind the counter and rested his arms on top of the bar, Wendy and Lucy taking the two seats next to him. A girl with short white-silver hair which reached slightly till her ears dressed in a simple blue shirt and white shorts currently used a clothe to clean the used mugs, whistling happily as she did her work.

Natsu coughed in his fist and made the girl turn around. She noticed him sitting there at the counter and faced Natsu with a polite smile.

"Oh? How may I help you?" She offered in a calm and polite tone, the way she talked putting Natsu greatly at ease. Inwardly, pink-haired man sighed in relief; thank God not all of Fairy Tail's members were mindless savages. This girl seemed to be at least normal.

"A glass of water would be nice." Natsu replied, returning the polite smile. Nodding in affirmation, the girl disappeared into the kitchen before quickly coming back with a glass filled with water.

Thanking the girl Natsu gulped the entire content slowly before putting the glass down. He wiped his mouth with his hand and sighed.

"Thank you, just what I needed."

Smiling further, the girl took the glass and put it into the sink, "Are you guys here for business with the Master?"

Tapping his finger on the counter, Natsu nodded, "We are," he gestured to himself and Wendy. Natsu then had his arm on Lucy's shoulder, startling the girl greatly as she blushed with the contact, "Blonde here, I don't now, probably wants to join your guild."

The silver-haired girl laughed a bit as she was done with her work, putting the glasses on a tray before placing them on top of the counter, "May I know your names? Wearing such clothes means that you're from the Magic Council and the Master is currently expecting some mages from them" She inquired the three.

The dragon slayer stood up and dusted himself off before offering his hand, "Name's Natsu Dra-

But before the pinkette could finish, a mug smashed against the back of his head eliciting a gasp from the three girls around him as they saw how remains of beer dripped out of the Saint's hair.

Natsu's eyes were shadowed by his bangs and the dragon slayer began to shake slightly, small signs of spasms coursing through his body in pent up anger. Natsu suddenly glanced up and a surprisingly friendly smile spread across his face.

"One sec."

The rosy-haired dragon slayer spun on his heels and slammed his palms together before horizontally spreading his arms. Dozens of small white-red seals appeared behind him as a result each one of them pulsing dangerously with magic. Natsu's face was completely contorted in rage; around the edges of his eyes red and white light had gathered giving off a terrifying look.

**"Heavenly Dragon's Javelins!"** Natsu threw his arms in front of him and crossed them. The seals behind him lit up for a moment before hundreds of spears made of light shot out of them. The spears all collided with the members of Fairy Tail as small explosions reverberated throughout the halls of Fairy Tail.

Through the windows of the guild rays of light beamed out, illuminating the windows and blinding everyone who took a peek inside.

The guildhall rumbled for a solid ten seconds before it finally settled down as smoke started to emit out the doors and windows. Inside Fairy Tail, every member was knocked out cold as they laid in the guild's rubble and mess, their faces contorted in pain as groans of protest escaped their throats.

Natsu snorted indignantly as he had his arms crossed.

More groans and moans gradually started to fill the guildhall before members started gain their conscious again. They rubbed their heads to ease their dizziness and pain, some even shook their heads while others slapped themselves lightly to make the small lights disappear from their visions.

"The hell was that?" A dark-haired man wondered loudly with a following groan. He wore nothing but a pair of black-gray pants and a bracelet around his wrist. It was one Fairy Tail's most promising members and resident stripper; the Ice-Make mage Gray Fullbuster.

"Ugh, my head spins. Damn, it's like I drank fourteen barrels of Uranium vodka." Another person, this time a brown-haired woman, complained as she pinched the bridge of her nose. A strikingly beautiful woman she was, her hair flowing curled and as deep brown as chocolate; not ashamed to show off her beauty, the brunette wore a blue bikini over her large chest with, simple brown sandals on her feet and a pair of tight fitting dark jeans on her legs. This woman was none other than the guild's fortuneteller and heaviest drinker; the card-mage Cana Alberona.

"MAN! That HURT!" A bulk of a man roared while easing his sore chest with a hand. Looks like he got the attack straight into his midriff. With hair as white as snow jutting upwards and a body size that could frighten the strongest body-builders, this man was the brother of two famous mages of Fairy Tail; the Master of Blades known as Haru 'Glory' Strauss and the take-over mage Mirajane 'Demon' Strauss. Also a force to be reckoned with, this man's name was Elfman Strauss, the 'manliest' as he self-proclaimed member of Fiore's top-guild.

The dragon slayer snorted at their complains and turned back to the guild bar which seemed to be spared from all the havoc and sat down on his previous barstool with an apologetic smile across his face,"Sorry for that. I didn't catch your name, what was it again?"

The white-haired girl let out a weird chuckle before she replied.

"M-my name is Lisanna Strauss."

Natsu recoiled slightly in surprise at hearing the girl's surname, "Strauss? You're Mirajane Strauss' sister?" Natsu questioned incredulously, finding it hard to believe that this girl and Mirajane were related to each other. Mirajane was cold, rude and a bit of an anti-social person while this girl was friendly, polite and gave off a certain warmth. Now that the dragon slayer took a better look at the girl, she did resemble Mirajane greatly.

Natsu snorted in disbelief; the two were like the sun and the moon, two different yet similar things.

Lisanna merely nodded with an understanding smile; she and her sister were indeed quite opposite in personality. Not that it mattered anyway, she loved her sister for who she was; a frightening demon who held little to no interest in others expect for her own family and friends.

The dragon slayer shook his head, "Well, anyway, where is Master Makarov Dreyar?"

A shrug Lisanna gave as an answer, "I think he's inside his office."The silver-haired perked up and laid down her cleaning clothe, "I'll go get him for you." She added as she placed her hands on the counter.

"No need, my dear." An old hoarse voice boomed through the hall, gaining the attention of the people who were still conscious. Natsu looked up and saw an old short man dressed in orange clothes with a jesters hat standing on a supporting beam with his short arms crossed behind his back as an iron look was plastered across his face. Around the rims of his head were blonde-white locks of hair implying his elderly age and a thick and rough mustache was above his lips.

Lisanna smiled at Makarov's appearance, "Good to see you, Master. These two," She motioned to Natsu and Wendy, "are the Council Mages who were sent by the Chairman."

The old guild-master scratched his chin for a second before he hopped off the beam as he landed on his two small feet near the four mages. Still having his rigorous expression on his face, Makarov strode with quick paces towards the group before stopping right in front of the pink-haired mage.

He glanced up to his fellow Wizard Saint, "Did you do that to my guild members?" He voiced out in a dangerous tone, the fact that his children as he referred to his guild members were all lying on the ground in pain not unnoticed by the short man.

The rosy-haired dragon slayer glanced through half-lidded eyes to the short man, meeting Makarov's steeled gaze with one of his own.

"They were a nuisance. I merely gave them a correction tap." Natsu countered, locking eyes with the guild-master of the most powerful and destructive guild of Fiore.

A stare down began between the two mages, Makarov staring right into Natsu's eyes with a judging glint while the dragon slayer's gaze met the elder's fearlessly. A terrifying force field of magic came alive around them, forcing everyone who stood too close to back away in fear as the two Wizard Saints swirled around with their respective magic

The image of a majestic large dragon clad in white scales and crystals stood tall on his claws taking a dominant posture across a gigantic titan who was ready to pass down judgment on anyway who dared to cross him.

It was a frightening aspect to see; two mages holding powers capable of destroying entire cities facing down each other.

But just as soon as it came, it disappeared moments after as Makarov breathed out a long sigh before scratching his mustache a bit, "Those brats never learn; always wreaking havoc wherever and whenever they desire to. I think my age is catching up to me."

A wholehearted laugh escaped Natsu's mouth as he too relaxed considerably in an instant, smiling down to his elder in respect, "With age does come experience, patience and strength only an elder can have. Everything has its ups and downs, Master Makarov."

A laughter was shared between the two and Makarov grinned at the young Saint, patting his leg friendly, "It's been awhile, Natsu."

The dragon slayer nodded at the older man, "Two years since your summoning at the Magic Council." Natsu remembered and Makarov smiled as he too remembered that day.

"How was your ride to Magnolia?" The old guild-master asked curiously to Natsu.

The pinkette tensed noticeably before a weird chuckle escaped his mouth.

"Let's not start about that."

The two men further exchanged words, ignoring the rest of the guild much their annoyance and bother. The dark-haired shirtless guy coughed in his fist, "Oi, aren't you forgetting something?" Gray said dryly at his guild-master. Several other members nodded in agreement, eager to know who Natsu was.

Makarov nodded back at his guild members before he threw a look at Natsu. The white-haired old mage pointed towards the guild's podium, "Go up there and introduce yourself to the guild," The short man asked before he strode towards the stairs that lead to his office. Before he left he gave Natsu one final look.

"I trust you'll manage here?"

The pink-haired dragon slayer merely chuckled, "Yes, I'll do. Just explaining why I'm here and answer some questions before I'll head out."

Smiling with confidence to the pinkette, Makarov winked encouragingly before he ascended the stairs.

"If you need me, I'm inside my office."

Natsu breathed out a long sigh and averted his gaze towards the podium.

He had to introduce himself to Fairy Tail.

Nothing special, just explaining to them who he was and for what purposes he was here.

Nothing too much for the Wizard Saint.

...

"This is gonna be a hassle."

Grimacing, Natsu could feel anxiety build up inside himself as he kept thinking about standing on that podium in front of a mass of strangers who'd want nothing but to chew his ass out just because he was part of the Magic Council. A trickle of sweat trailed down his neck as he kept fidgeting with his jacket, reluctant to walk up that stage and get the introductions over with.

"Natsu?"

Jumping slightly at the sudden mention of his name, the rosy-haired dragon slayer looked to his side. The blue-haired girl Wendy gave Natsu a knowing stare, the glint her eyes held obvious but her face remained neutral as she observed her fellow dragon slayer.

"Don't tell me," A knowing grin formed on the bluenette's face and Natsu could feel the anxiety skyrocket at the face, "that you're feeling like chickening out~?" Wendy said as she sang the last part teasingly, the grin on her face morphing into an amused smile. Oh how she loved this side of the usually confident and strong Natsu.

Natsu suffered from stage fright and whenever he had to stand in front of a mass of people back at Era he first had to go to Wendy; the girl would cast a calming spell on the man in order to have him reserved and composed. It was actually quite funny; one of the strongest man recognized in the world suffering from something trivial s stage fright.

The pinkette frowned down at Wendy and crossed his arms, "Of course not." He curtly replied, trying to sound convincing; but Natsu rather tried to convince himself of that idea and even he found it not convincing.

The bluenette knew him well.

Too well.

Pointing a finger towards the podium, Wendy giggled mischievously, "Then show me that you're not gonna chicken out. Besides, they're getting impatient~"

Half turning around, Natsu noticed several members sending quick glances to them before mumbling among themselves like a bunch of gossiping women. Grumbling bemused, the dragon slayer then rested his glance on Wendy's smiling face. Getting more aggravated by her attitude towards him, the dragon slayer then grunted before he grabbed the bluenette by the arm and yanked her with him, earning a yelp from Wendy at the sudden and rough action.

Heading to Fairy Tail's podium, Natsu picked up a chair from a nearby table along his way; if he sat down he felt less nervous and he wanted to come over as confident as possible.

Finally for what seemed like a walk through hell for the anxious Saint they arrived at the stage. Still feeling reluctant, the dragon slayer hesitated for a split second.

Enough time for Wendy to act.

With a shove augmented with her magic, Wendy pushed Natsu pushed onto the podium roughly, his hand still tightly clutched the chair he carried along. Unceremoniously coming to a halt in the middle, Natsu suddenly tensed up; his onyx eyes turned to his side and the dragon slayers saw how many people exactly were inside the hall, all of their eyes glued on him.

_"Damn, I didn't realize they were this much!"  
_

Cursing his luck, Natsu put the chair down and was about to sit down. He casted a look over his shoulder and saw Wendy giving him a thumbs up as support. Snorting, the dragon slayers found the gesture more mocking than supportive. Shaking his head, the dragon slayers turned his head back in front of him and sat down in his chair. One final breath escaped his mouth in order to calm his nerves and Natsu completely made his expression devoid of any kind of emotion.

"As you all may have heard, the Magic Council has sent an envoy from their own ranks to your guild to keep an eye around for the time being." The Wizard Saint began and all the noise and murmurs slowly died down the moment he spoke. Natsu took their silence as a sign to continue and cleared his throat again, "The girl you see there," The pinkette continued as he pointed to his side towards Wendy who waved and gave a friendly smile to all of Fairy Tail's members, "And I are the mages; The name is Natsu Dragluna and her name is Wendy Marvel. From now on you could see us as the newest members of your guild." The dragon slayer ended his announcement, slowly feeling less nervous.

The guild members suddenly began to mumble among themselves again as they processed what Natsu told them, all of them voicing out what they thought about; the dragon slayer heard more often than not complains being voiced out by members, lamenting about the fact that now two Council Mage were keeping tabs on them now; It didn't suit the members of Fairy Tail, they abundantly made that clear.

Loudly coughing inside his fist, Natsu tried to gain their attention again and ultimately had to result in clapping as they didn't gave a respond. Growing agitated at their attitude, Natsu channeled some magic towards his palms, augmenting their strength before giving another clap. The power behind it send a small gust of wind through the air, effectively silencing the guild members as they turned their heads to the Council Mage finally giving their attention to the rosy-haired Council Mage.

"Now, before you guys start another discussion amongst yourselves, let me tell you this beforehand that there is few you can do against the Chairman's decision. As a result of your destructive tendencies during missions which causes enormous amounts of repair costs, the Magic Council has decided to put a leash on you guys so to speak. As I said earlier, Wendy and I are here to keep an eye on you people and, should the need arise, take actions when we deem it necessary. I should be rather thankful for such a decision; several Councilors even suggested forcefully disbanding this guild for the sake of public safety. Not that I agreed on that matter." Natsu whispered the last part mostly to himself.

A collective gasp ran through the hall as they heard the last bit of Natsu's explanation before they broke out in arguments with one another. Their displeasure with the Magic Council spiraled towards unknown heights as they continuously kept cursing the Magic Council.

"You have no rights to disband our guild!" A voice suddenly shouted out towards the rosy-haired mage; the throng of people cleared a path for a guy with hair as black as the night who marched with loud and forceful steps towards the first line of the masses; it was the same guy without a shirt who now miraculously was fully clothed.

Gray scowled in anger at the mage of the Council, obviously not liking what Natsu told them as he clenched his fists tight.

"You wanna say that whenever the Council feels like it, they can simply dissolve our guild? Bullshit! What have we done aside from causing some damage here and there, huh!? We've risked our lives for people during missions, helped them in whatever way we could in order to come the peace around Fiore! Only because the Council sees their pockets become less and less full, they decide to disband a guild filled with valiant people who do nothing but good for the magic world!? Please, explain how you people call this 'for the sake of public safety'."

Shouts of agreement were thrown left and right as Fairy Tail's members made their protests be heard, most of them openly showing their dissatisfaction at the Council's demeanor against them as they glared venomously to the Magic Council's envoy.

Natsu understood why they reacted this way and he could relate to their course of thinking being a man who saw justice not only from one side but both. But still, the dragon slayer did have something to tell them and he wasn't quickly defeated in arguments especially if he knew about what exactly he was talking about.

The dragon slayer knew he couldn't silence with just some simple clapping or coughing inside his fist as the throng's mind was too clouded with anger to hear another thing from a Council official.

The pinkette glanced at Wendy and nodded at her, "Give them some fresh air, Wendy." Natsu smiled and Wendy immediately gave a curt nod.

It was her time to show off some of her strength.

Wendy took a stand and spread her legs while raising her arms in a welcoming manner making it look like she expected something from above. She closed her eyelids and drowned out the angry shouts which were thrown around, sensing a feeling of peace overcome her as she kept concentrating.

_**"Secret Dragon Slayer Arts: Book of Peace: Serenity of Souls."**_

A soft light blue glowing breeze suddenly emitted out of the blue-haired girl before it blew away and over the shouting and angry mass of mages; the breeze filled the guild hall and coated it in a radiant blue glow like a looming, filling the nostrils of infuriated people. Slowly but steadily the shouts and screams dissipated one by one as mages suddenly felt an extreme sense of peace wash over them, filling them with a content sensation.

Gradually the Fairy Tail mages went silent all of them expressing calm and serene expressions on their faces.

Smiling to himself, Natsu mentally thanked his friend's abilities of calming people to such an extent. Hell, he himself was occasionally subjected to these 'meditations' of Wendy when he felt like he could destroy entire mountain ranges in rage and wrath. The Library of Era really held tomes of unprecedented values, the Book of Peace one of them which Wendy used to further enhance her magical potency in healing magic.

The dragon slayer once again cleared his throat readying himself to speak again.

"Look, I understand your anger and I find it, in a way, justified. Lord Yajima told me everything about this guild I had to know and from what I got, you people are good and well at heart. I've also notified the lists of jobs which lies recorded in Era's archive. All of them were completed properly, some members even did extra for their employers without charge. I came to the conclusion that Fairy Tail is not a reckless guild filled with indifferent mages who care only for their own pockets, far from it. Hell, I even had a feeling that this place held good intentions."

Another round of mumbles reverberated throughout the main hall, surprised at hearing a Council Mage other than Yajima actually praising and telling them that what they were doing was good. It calmed most of the members and slightly changed their opinions about Natsu.

Perhaps he wasn't that bias about the matter.

"However," The rosy-haired dragon slayer continued with a hard edge around his voice, "That doesn't mean I'm going to overlook the fact that you're being too careless when it comes to your surroundings."

A member decided to voice out what he thought, "What's so important about a few buildings? Surely the Council can repair them if it means saving a person's life." He retorted, his large buckteeth shining when he uttered the words

And this made Natsu frown.

A dark glint spread across the mage's eyes, feeling a bit angry at such a question before he blinked it away. His face then changed into a small smile; people with a healthy acting mind could feel something foreboding behind that smile.

"So that's how you think about collateral damage, eh?"

The pinkette then lifted his arm slowly, alerting most of Fairy Tail's members with the action. Magic was sent to his palm and a small orb of white light gathered inside it, "You know, let's put your train of thought to action."

Natsu then threw his hand up and his white ball of light suddenly glowed brighter than before, pulsing with strength as the Wizard Saint poured more and more magic into it. A large and powerful beam of light shot out of his palm which ripped through the ceiling of Fairy Tail's guildhall; the hall rumbled at the strength behind Natsu's attack as several members lost their balance making them tumble over to the ground as a result.

After seconds had passed the beam of light slowly dissipated and with that the shaking of the guildhall, guild members of Fairy Tail lowered their arms or got up from the ground as they felt no tremors any longer.

"What the hell was that!? Are you trying to pick a fight!?"

Not a moment ago Fairy Tail was filled with silence and the next thing someone knew it was once again filled with shouts, roars and screeches as they threatened, insulted the pinkette or bemoaned the large gap inside their roof.

Natsu's eyes were covered by his frontal pink bangs and the dragon slayer gave the mass some time to fend off their stress.

Only for a moment.

Because now he was about to give them a piece of his mind.

BAM!

"Shut your traps you morons!"

Natsu slammed his fist with great force on his armchair and it created a loud sound explosion that completely silence the hall filled with people, all of them taken aback by the man's sudden outburst. It was a miracle that said chair didn't break in a thousand wooden pieces.

The pink-haired gave a powerful glare to Fairy Tail, his face showing that he wasn't playing games now.

"Judging by your reactions, I see that you didn't like the little demonstration. This! Is exactly the same reaction the Council has when they hear time after time how many palaces you guys have destroyed, how many churches you people have burned down, how many houses you guys have ruined or how many monuments you mages have wrecked!" The rosy-haired mage pointed out rightfully; they showed such anger when they saw someone shoot a hole in their beloved guild's roof.

Now they knew exactly how their own medicine tasted.

"I could have obliterated this meadhall with just a flicker of my finger! What would you have done? Huh? Complain to the Council and demand for compensation? Or perhaps complaining to your guild-master? Or maybe even fight me? Facing one of the Ten Wizard Saints?"

Most members now began to realize what the dragon slayer tried to imply, the slow feeling of reconsideration about their destructive inclination creeping inside them.

This is what the Magic Council felt when they heard that yet another precious monument was equaled to the ground?

"You people need to consider around the fact that those same buildings, monuments, castles and cathedrals were build by us. We don't want to them to be destroyed as much as you guys don't want to see your precious guildhall ruined."

Sighing, the dragon slayer stood up from his chair and jumped off the podium, making several members back away from the frightening Council Mage. Observing them, Natsu could pick up their alarm around him but he paid it no real mind as strode left and right.

"I hope I've made myself and the Council a bit clear about why we're such a 'pain'. We don't want to hinder you in your progress as a mage; far from it, we want nothing but the best for the magic world. But keep in mind, we're here for a reason and that is to maintain order and peace over Earthland. Without a ruling government who enforces laws and verdicts for those who abuse magic, the world would be plunged into chaos."

"Right you are, Saint Natsu!"

"...Huh?"

Turning a dumbfounded look towards the one who agreed with him, the dragon slayer's eyes saw a figure stand at the far end of the throng supporting a sword on his back.

The guy had silver-hair almost platinum in color spiked up everywhere, a black bomb jacket with fur along the collar and two crosses on each side of his shoulders, a blue shirt underneath his jacket, a pair of brown rippling jeans with a chain on his left hip and brown boots on his feet. One each one of his ears he had an earring of silver. Blue orbs were staring right into Natsu's onyx ones and the dragon slayer felt a hint of recognition inside those eyes.

Through half-lidded eyes Natsu could see him smirk at him, the face agitating him for some reason.

"Do we know each other?"

A soft chuckle escaped the guy's mouth before he went silently. The stranger then grinned at Natsu and the dragon slayer's eyes widened in complete surprise, his mind screaming at him for some reason. Suddenly, the image of Mirajane's grinning face came to mind and Natsu instantly went blank for a second before his face contorted in unfathomable shock.

"Don't tell me..."

"That's right! I'm Mirajane's fraternal twin! Haru Strauss!"

* * *

_So, they arrived at Fairy Tail's guild._

_Honestly, I'm not very satisfied with this, but I have to manage with this. _

_The more I'm getting through canon, the more likely these chapters will be lengthened.  
_

_Well, what else to add? _

_Oh! I know! Regarding pairs..._

_Yeah, there is a slight change in plan._

_I'm not gonna tell who's gonna be romantically interested in Natsu and whatnot, everything you have to see for yourself. Reading all the suggestion made me decide that. And before you ask, yes, I've decided who. But I'm not gonna tell~ _

_Well, I got that out of the way, on to the next phase.  
Don't forget to tell me what you think by reviewing!  
_

_Ciassu~_


End file.
